You're Not Natsume
by Aline Light
Summary: Natsume mulai menyadari perasaannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Mikan yang berada dalam time hole? chapter 7 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Aline**: Aku mencoba buat fic multichapter. Moga aja bagus ya…

**Natsume**: Awas aja kalau jelek. Kan aku tokoh utamanya.. (pose cool)

**Aline**: kyaa Natsume!

**Buakk!** (Natsume mengeluarkan tinjunya)

**Natsume**: Baka!

**Aline**: haha, tapi dalam fic ini aku buat kau jadi orang yang sakit. Apa sekalian aku buat menderita saja ya..? apa Mikan juga kubuat sengsara ya…?

**Mikan: **Eh? Aku? (toleh kanan-kiri ..bingung)

**Natsume**: Apa? (siap dengan fire alice di tangannya)

**Aline**: hohoho… ^0^

**Bwushh!** (Aline tinggal abu)

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi sensei**

**You're Not Natsume  
**

**Chapter 1**

"**Awal dari Perjalanan"**

**Mikan POV**

"Kukuruyuuuk…" Ayam Alice Academy berkokok menandakan hari sudah pagi. Lagi-lagi aku bangun dengan tergesa-gesa karena jam wekerku yang macet sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.40, untung ada ayam, kalo gak bisa telat banget. Cepat-cepat aku mandi seadanya dan makan snack kemarin yang tergeletak di meja. Alhasil, aku berlari sempoyongan ke sekolah karena snack yang kumakan itu snack basi.

Sesampainya di kelas aku merasa ada yang aneh. "Lho, pada kemana teman-teman?" Aku bergumam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Tak kulihat satupun makhluk di dalam ruangan ini.

"HelouW, anybody here?" tanyaku keras-keras. Jelas tak ada yang menjawab kecuali setan. Tapi tiba-tiba..

**Bletaak!** Seseorang menimpukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan eeeh, ternyata si Kuroneko.

"Sakit tau, Natsume!" Aku hendak melayangkan tinju, tapi tidak jadi dan dia hanya membalas "Hei, Polkadot! Ngapain dari tadi disini? Kau sudah ditungguin tuh!" Katanya sambil menunjuk sekumpulan orang di kejauhan sana.

"Hah? Ada apa emangnya?" Tanyaku heran.

**Bletaak! **Natsume menimpukku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau ini hilang ingatan ya?" Katanya sebal.

"E, emangnya ada apa sih?" Kataku dengan mata berair karena benjol dikepalaku ada dua.

Natsume hendak menimpukku lagi, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat benjolan itu. "Ah, ternyata kau memang hilang ingatan. Hari ini tuh, kelas kita ada piknik tauuuu!" teriaknya dengan wajah berkerut.

"GyaaA, aku lupa. Gimana ini, aku lupa Natsume!"

"Yah, sudahlah!" Natsume tiba-tiba langsung menarik lenganku sambil menyeretku menuju teman-teman. "Hei, Natsume! Aku lupa membawa baju! Trus gimana?"

"Argh, aku malas menunggumu lagi. Pakai bajuku saja kalau tidak punya baju!"

"Eh?"

Sesampainya ditempat piknik…

"GyaaaaaaaaAA!" Aku teriak kaget karena tempatnya rimbun sekali.

**DuarRR!** Peluru Baka Gun milik Hotaru mengenaiku, padahal benjolan yang tadi belum hilang.

"Kau ini, dari tadi bikin orang lain kesal. Baka."

"Hiks… Aku kan kaget karena tempatnya menyeramkan. Hikss.." Aku tertunduk lesu dan berlari ke arah Luca-pyon. "Luca-pyon, mereka jahat sekali!" Aku mengadu padanya sambil berlinangan air mata dan menunjuk dua orang yang telah membuat benjolan dikepalaku.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Tapi kau memang menyebalkan kok." Kata luca datar.

"Uaapa?" Aku teriak karena Luca-pyon tidak membelaku. Hiks.. hiks.. Akhirnya aku berlari ke tempat sunyi sendiri. Ternyata semua anak marah padaku karena tadi aku lama sekali menyiapkan baju, bahkan sampai Natsume yang tadi sedikit adem ayem jadi berapi-api.

Pak Narumi hanya cengar-cengir melihat kelakuanku. Betapa menyedihkan nasibku ini..

"Hei, Mikan! Kau tidak membantu mendirikan tenda?" Tanya Iinchou dari kejauhan. "Kalau tidak ikut tidak dapat tempat tidur lho."

"Ikuuuut!" Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan membantu mendirikan tenda.

"Dasar, udah mau jadi tendanya, baru dateng." Kata Hotaru dingin.

"Hotaru…" mengapa Hotaru tambah dingin padaku? Oh, sedih sekali hatiku.

Setelah tenda jadi, kami diberi waktu bermain-main. Teman-teman semuanya main dengan gembira. Ada yang main petak umpet, perang-perangan, dan benteng-bentengan. Tapi aku gak boleh ikut.. huwaaaa… aku dikucilkan. Masa depanku akan suram.. hiks..hiks..

Hotaru, Luca-pyon, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Mind Reader.. hiksss.. aku sendirian (ternyata benar kata Aline si Pengarang, aku bakal sengsara. Aline: hehe.. apa ku bilang!).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Polkadot?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Natsume!" Aku kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak main bersama mereka?" Kataku padanya.

"Emang kau kira aku masih anak-anak, main petak umpet." Jawab Natsume dingin.

"Tapi memang anak-anak kan? Umurmu kan sama denganku. 10 tahun."

"Polkadot yang bodoh."

"Kau lebih bodoh mata garis"

"Bodoh bilang bodoh. Dasar bodoh."

"Argh, si Bodoh bilang bodoh, bodoh. Kucing hitam bodoh. Mata garis bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!"

**(T_T)** = Natsume

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku nyerah. Capek adu mulut denganmu." Kata Natsume letih. "Horee! Hahahakzhakz.. aku menang!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Natsume memang bisa buat senang ya.." kataku senang.

"Mikan, sudah dulu ya.. aku mau tidur." Kata Natsume tiba-tiba dan langsung ngeluyur pergi ke dalam tenda.

"Eh, tumben dia bilang-bilang. Biasanya langsung pergi. Pake nyebut 'Mikan' segala.. ck..ck.. impossible." Gumamku.

-To be continued-

**ALine**: HOSH.. hosh.. capeknya... (hidup lagi setelah jadi abu..)

**Natsume**: Ceritanya gantung tuh!

**ALine**: Uapaa? ceritanya gantung? hihi.. emang iya sih.. ^_^'.. kan masih awal2..

**Natsume**: Alurnya juga kecepetan tuh!

**ALine**: Masa sih? nggak ah.. Tapi chapter 2 dijamin keren kok (= pamer). Gimana para Readers? Review yah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aline**: Chapter 2 update.. maksih buat temen2 yang udah review chapter 1.. (meski cuma 2) Btw, Updatenya kecepetan gak ya?

**Natsume:** Ya tuh! Pake tenaga apa sih?

**Aline:** Kuda eh salah, roket donk!

**Natsume: **Nah lho! Katanya aku bakal sakit dan menderita? Mana? Gak ada tuh di chapter 1? Takut ya dibakar lagi!

**Aline**: hoho… aku sudah kebal! Liat aja di chapter ini!

**Natsume:** Eh?

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi-sensei**

**You're Not Natsume**

**Chapter 2**

"**Nightmare"**

**Mikan's POV**

Malam semakin larut. Udara dingin menusuk tulang. Acara api unggun dimulai. Kami berputar mengitari api unggun sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ikut. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Natsume..

Kuperhatikan wajahnya pucat. Dia terduduk lemas di antara batang pohon yang rendah. Kulihat lagi wajahya mengeluarkan keringat. Namun tiba-tiba dia menyadari kalau aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang miris itu. Dia lalu menyingkir dari tempat itu dengan tatapan 'Apa yang kau lihat, Bodoh!'

Ugh, menyebalkan sekali tatapannya itu!

Sampai malam ini, meskipun Hotaru dan teman-teman sudah memaafkan aku karena kejadian siang tadi, tapi tetap saja mereka masih terlihat sebal.

Acara api unggun selesai. Selanjutnya ada renungan malam, suatu permainan klasik yang unik. Setiap anak diberi lembaran yang isinya cerita sedih dan harus membaca cerita tersebut sendiri-sendiri dengan memencar masuk kedalam hutan. Di jamin bakalan nangis kalau selesai membaca lembaran itu.

Tapi sebelum acara di mulai aku terduduk di batang pohon tempat Natsume tadi duduk. Sesuatu seperti menghipnotisku. Mataku berat. Aku memejamkan mata.

_~xzxzxzxz~_

"Hei, Mikan! Bangun!"

Aku melihat seberkas cahaya kecil dihadapanku. Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Ternyata itu adalah cahaya lilin.

"Ada apa, Anna-chan?" Aku berkata dengan masih mengerjapkan mata.

"Ayolah Mikan-chan, ini masih ada acara renungan malam!" Anna-chan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang lemas. Aku tak sanggup berdiri. Seolah kakiku tertancap ditanah.

"I, iya." Jawabku pendek. Aku bangun dari tempatku, namun kakiku memang gak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku mencoba berdiri. Tiba-tiba badanku serasa dialiri listrik 1000 volt. Aku merasa kaku, lalu lemah… Semuanya _blind.._

_~xzxzxzxzzx~  
_

"Mikan-chan, bangun!" Seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku rasa aku sudah berada didalam tenda sekarang.

"Nonoko-chan!" Aku terkejut bukan main karena hari sudah pagi, tidak! Ini sudah siang! "Oh My God! Bagaimana dengan renungan malamnya?" Kataku heboh.

"Baka! Kau tertidur seperti kerbau!" Hotaru berdiri dihadapanku hendak menembakku dengan Baka-gun tapi tidak jadi karena aku memasang wajah melas.

"Akh, aku ngantuk sekali semalam, Hotaru!" Jawabku lemas.

"Ya sudah! Cepat mandi sana! Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang tau!"

"Uapaa? Jam 2? Ah, baiklah.. Siap bossss!"

Aku berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi, tapi sebelum berlari aku teringat sesuatu, "Hotaru, kamar mandinya dimana?"

"Bodoh! Baka! Lihat tanda panah itu!" Hotaru jengkel. Kali ini dia benar-benar menembakku dengan Baka-gun. Benjolku yang kemarin sudah hilang, diganti dengan benjolan baru.

"Hiks.. Hiks" Aku berjalan mengikuti tanda panah dan menenteng handuk lusuh dipundak sambil menangis.

Terasa lama sekali aku bejalan. Tanda panah itu menuju kedalam hutan. Semakin aku berjalan semakin gelap sekitarku.. tiba-tiba

"Kyaaaa, danau!" Aku kaget. "Masa mau mandi disini?" Gumamku bete.

"Akh, Hotaru kejaaam!"

*Criing* Aku melihat sebuah tempat berbentuk kotak tanpa atap..alias jamban.

Apa aku mandi disana? Okey deh! Daripada di tempat terbuka, nanti ada yang liat lagi.

Sebelum aku menuju tempat itu aku mendengar suara dari belakangku, suara gemerisik rumput dan...

"Uhuk..Uhuk!"

Aku menoleh. "Ahhh, Natsume!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Katanya dingin.

"Kau sendiri? Aku mau mandi! Akh, kau mau ngintip ya!"

**Bletaak! **Natsume memukul kepalaku lagi.. uhg, lama-lama aku bisa jadi Error nih!

"Bodoh sekali mengintipmu!" Natsume marah.

"hiks… hiks…" Air mataku menetes. Dengan menangis aku masuk ke jamban itu. "Awas kalau mengintip! Pergilah!" Teriakku padanya.

"Eh?"

Cebar.. cebur.. "Ah, segaarnya." Gumamku. Untung sudah tidak ada orang. Sepertinya Natsume sudah pergi.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Selesai mandi aku memakai baju musim panasku. Sebuah dress yang cantik motif bunga sakura dengan renda-renda manis disetiap lipatan. Setelah itu aku keluar dari jamban. Tiba-tiba,

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Ada suara batuk lagi dari belakangku. Aku kaget. Jangan-jangan Natsume dari tadi disini! Ah, dia mengintipku. Dasar mesum! Aku menoleh.

Ternyata benar Natsume. Tapi,

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Dia tetap terbatuk.. Dia duduk dengan wajahnya pucat. Dia terlihat menderita dengan kerutan di dahinya itu. Di sudut bibirnya yang memutih ada bercak darah..

"Natsume!" Aku mendekat padanya. Aku hendak memegang bercak merah disudut dibibirnya itu, tapi Natsume menepis tanganku.

"Pergi sana!" Katanya dingin.

"Natsume, kau…!"

"Pergi!"

"Tapi lihat sendiri keadaanmu itu!"

"Perg… Uhuk..Uhuk..!" Natsume batuk mengeluarkan darah. Kali ini darahnya semakin banyak.

"Natsume, bertahanlah! Aku akan panggil Pak Narumi!" Aku hendak berlari, tapi Natsume menarik tanganku.

"Jangan! Jangan panggil siapa-siapa… tetaplah disini." Katanya terbata-bata. Wajahnya sangat menderita. Entahlah, dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku tak tega melihatnya.

Aku menurut saja. Aku mengambil air mineral ditangan Natsume.

"Minum ini."

Natsume meminumnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah.

Hiks… Hiks… Aku menangis. Sedih sekali melihat Natsume yang kuat jadi selemah ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan mati." Katanya. Namun tetap saja aku menangis.

Tiba-tiba Natsume meraih tanganku. Dia memelukku sambil terduduk lesu…

"Natsume…" Aku blushing.

"Diamlah sebentar. Jangan cerewet."

Aku diam dalam pelukannya. Aku berhenti menangis dan berganti dengan wajahku yang memerah seperti tomat. Pelukkannya terasa lembut namun dingin. Sedingin wajahnya yang pucat.

Lamaaa… sekali aku di pelukkannya dalam diam hampir setengah jam. Hembusan nafasnya yang tadi terengah-engah sekarang mereda, bahkan tak kudengar suara apapun. Seolah telingaku menjadi tuli. Tapi itu benar! Aku benar-benar tak mendengar apapun.

"Natsume?" Aku memanggil namanya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Natsume? Apa kau tertidur?" Tanyaku lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya… Wajahnya pucat, lebih pucat dari yang tadi. Matanya yang tajam itu terlihat cekung, rahangnya yang kokoh nampak benar-benar kaku.

Aku melepas pelukkannya. Tubuh Natsume kaku. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya menampakkan ketenangan yang membuatku merinding. Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Natsume!" Aku teriak membangunkannya. Jangan sampai hal yang ada dipikiranku ini jadi nyata!

"Natsume! Bangun, Natsume!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia tidak bergerak. Aku meletakkan tanganku di depan lubang hidungnya untuk merasakan hembusan nafas. Tapi tak terasa ada angin sedikitpun yang berhembus.

"Natsume!" Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang kaku.. Aku benar-benar bodoh membiarkan dia mati dalam pelukkanku. aku tak bisa mempercayai ini. Ini benar-benar mustahil! Padahal kemarin dia terlihat masih sehat bugar.

Oh, iya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat wajah Natsume saat acara api unggun. Kemarin malam dia terlihat miris dan lemah... Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Betapa bodohnya aku ini!

"Tidaak mungkin..." Tidak mungkin Natsume mati.

"Natsume! Bangun Natsume!"

NATSUME!

_~xzxzxzxxz~_

"Natsume!"

"Hei, Mikan! Bangun, Mikan!"

"Mikan!" Seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

Aku membuka mataku yang penuh air mata. Hidungku terasa sesak. Cahaya redup berpendar dari hadapanku.. Berat sekali untuk membuka mata.

"Mikan…? hei, Mikan sudah sadar!" Kata seseorang yang membawa lilin.

Aku membuka mata. Langit terlihat gelap penuh dengan bintang. Aku tergeletak di atas rumput dalam pangkuan seseorang yang ternyata Hotaru.

"Mikan, apa yang terjadi?" Kata Pak Narumi.

Aku mengucek-ucek mata. Aku melihat semua orang mengelilingiku. Pandangan mereka terlihat khawatir. Apa yang baru terjadi?

Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Natsume?

Aku tidak percaya dia sudah...

Hiks... Hiks... Aku menangis lagi, bahkan sampai terisak-isak. Hotaru membantuku duduk dan mengelus punggungku. "Apa yang terjadi, Mikan? Kau sakit?" Katanya.

"Iya. Apa yang terjadi, Mikan-chan? Kau terus tertidur sambil menyebut nama Natsume." Kata Nonoko-chan.

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Berarti tadi hanya...?

"Kenapa kau menyebut namaku terus, Bodoh?" Kata Natsume yang ikut mengelilingiku.

"Ah, Natsume... Kau?"

Benarkah itu hanya mimpi? Untunglah... Aku benar-benar takut jika Natsume tiada. Mimpi itu terasa sangat jelas. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan.

Aku menghapus air mataku, menegakkan dudukanku, dan hendak menceritakan semuanya. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhku menjadi lemas…Entah kenapa semua tampak berkilauan dengan sinar api unggun yang temaram...

Lalu gelap… Gelap gulita.

-To be continued-

**Aline**: Ah, akhirnya berakhir sudah Chapter 2.. Capeeeeknya!

**Natsume:** huh, ternyata hanya mimpi! Gak seru ah..

**Mikan**: Kenapa aku tidur terus ya?

**Aline**: Eh? I, itu… Rahasia! Liat Chapter 3 aja deh!

**Aline**: Review… review…! Habis baca harus review! Satu review seribu senyuman! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya Update juga chapter 3… Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah minta update sehingga memberi semangat pada Aline untuk berkarya lebih cepat..^^

Ternyata, setelah Aline pikir-pikir, apa hubungannya judul You're Not Natsume ama cerita di Fic ini.. yah, untuk itu, Readers sekalian sambung-sambungin aja yah. Hehe…

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi-sensei**

**You're Not Natsume**

**Chapter 3**

**'The Real Nightmare'**

**Mikan's POV**

Keesokan harinya…

"Kali ini kau benar-benar bangun, Mikan?" Tanya Hotaru sok dingin padaku.

"Hehhe.." Aku hanya bisa meringis.

Yup, sekarang adalah pagi hari. Benar-benar pagi, bukan mimpi. Aku sudah menge-ceknya dengan menembak diriku sendiri dengan Baka-gun milik Hotaru.

Saat ini aku terbaring lesu di atas kasur lipat berukuran XS, yaitu di dalam mini Bus Alice Academy yang canggih.

Karena kejadian semalam, Pak Narumi jadi khawatir sekali padaku. Setelah di periksa ternyata aku keracunan, tapi untunglah tidak parah.

Aku berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, apa yang membuat aku keracunan? Hehe.. ternyata itu ulah snack basi kemarin pagi.

"Lain kali kau harus memperhatikan makananmu, Mikan." Hotaru memberi nasehat sembari menyuapi aku bubur kacang hijau.

"Terima kasih, Hotaru." Aku berkata dengan puppy eyes.

"Kau mimpi apa semalam? Aku sempat kaget saat kau memanggil-manggil nama Natsume." Katanya.

"O, oh I, itu…" Aku berpikir untuk memberi tahu Hotaru apa tidak.

"Jujur saja. Tak boleh ada rahasia." Ancam Hotaru.

"Err… Semalam aku bermimpi Natsume meniggal." Raut wajahku menjadi murung seketika.

"Pantas kau menangis, Mikan. Takut kehilangan dia ya?" Goda Hotaru.

Aku tidak membalas meski wajahku memerah. Aku takut. Ingatanku tentang mimpi itu begitu kuat. Yah, aku akui aku memang takut kehilangan dia…

xxXxx

Siang hari menjelang. Aku merasa tubuhku telah sehat dengan adanya Healing Stone pemberian Pak Narumi. Dia dapat dari Central Town. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman, jadi meskipun baru sembuh aku agaknya memaksakan diri. Siapa sih yang mau ketinggalan sesi penjelajahan saat sedang piknik?... Gak ada, 'kan?

"Apa kamu sudah sehat betul, Mikan?" Tanya Pak Narumi khawatir.

"Yup, lihat ini!" Aku memperlihatkan senyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk memperlihatkan otot-ototku.

"Ya sudah. Nampaknya Mikan-chan sudah sehat. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang-bilang ya..."

"Oke!"

Pak Narumi mengumpulkan kami semua setelah makan siang. Saat ini pukul 15.30, ini artinya kami akan memulai acara penjelahan.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Untuk mencapai puncak sana, kalian harus mengambil bendera merah." Kata Pak Narumi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk puncak bukit yang terlihat.

"Bagaimana kami tahu arahnya, Pak?" Tanya Kitsuneme.

"Kalian harus mengikuti tanda panah."

_Tanda panah?_ Ini mengingatkanku akan mimpi buruk itu.

"Agar kalian tidak tersesat sendirian, kalian harus berpasangan dengan partner masing-masing. Bagi yang tidak punya partner, kalian berpasangan dengan orang yang tidak punya partner pula." Sambung Pak Narumi.

Apa? berarti aku harus dengan Natsume? Aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak.

Aku melirik wajah Natsume. Natsume pun melirikku.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Polka?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Eh, gak lihat apa-apa, kok. Hehe..." Aku mengelak dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Bentaknya jengkel.

"Ti, tidak. Hanya... Berarti aku hanya berdua dengan Natsume?" Tanyaku dengan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ya iya lah. Bodoh. Lalu kenapa kalau berdua denganku? Mood-ku sedang buruk aneh-aneh." Katanya.

"Aku takut. Kau 'kan mesum... Hehe... Peace." (^_^)'y = Ekspresi Mikan.

**Bletaakk!** Natsume memukul kepalaku.

"Kau kira aku ini Sekuhara* apa?" Natsume memalingkan wajahnya. *Sekuhara= Sexual Harassment

"I, iya." Jawabku jujur.

"..." Natsume diam.

"Ma, maaf." Kataku gemetaran, soalnya Natsume benar-benar bad-mood.

"Dasar."

xxXxx

Acara penjelajahan di mulai. Masing-masing mulai berpasangan dengan partner. Aku dengan Natsume, Koko dengan Permy, Hotaru dengan Luca, Anna dengan Nonoko, dll...

Masing-masing ada jalur sendiri-sendiri setiap pasangan.

**DuArr!** Pak Narumi menembakkan peluru ke atas, menandakan start.

Semua peserta berlari secepatnya dijalur mereka masing-masing. Aku dan Natsume dapat di jalur paling kiri. Aku merasa _de javu_. Perasaanku merinding.

Hotaru dan Luca-pyon berada di jalur sebelah kanan. Lucu sekali aku melihat pasangan itu. Apalagi Luca-pyon masih membawa Usagi.

Aku dan Natsume berjalan memasuki hutan.

"Kalau kau tidak suka denganku, menjauh sana!" Natsume membuka pembicaran dengan perintah dan marah-marah. Jelas aku mulai jengkel pula.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku kasar. Tapi Natsume berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak paham apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Aku mengejarnya. Aku menarik lengannya hingga ia menoleh padaku.

"Apa yang barusan kau ucapkan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu 'kan menganggapku Sekuhara. Aku ulangi… Kalau tidak suka, menjauh sana!" Jawabnya dingin.

"Ta, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Kataku dengan wajah memanas.

"Kalau kamu salah?." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Natsume tiba-tiba menarik lenganku. Mendekap aku dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentakku. Aku meronta-meronta. "Lepaskan!"

Tapi Natsume sepertinya tidak mengindahkan perintahku.

Aku menatap matanya. Mata crimson itu begitu dingin. Sedingin es.

"Le..pas..kan!" Aku berkata sambil menatap tajam mata dingin itu.

Dia malah memegang daguku. Menengadahkan wajahku agar sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Wajahku memanas. Perasaan apa ini...

Perlahan Natsume mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menolaknya.

Akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan, tapi hanya beberapa detik karena aku...

**PLAkk!** Aku menampar pipinya yang kemudian bercap merah berbentuk tangan.

_Dasar Bodoh!_ Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Aku berlari darinya. Berharap rasa ini hilang terbawa angin. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat hingga aku tak kuasa menahan ini semua.

Bagaimana bisa Natsume yang egois itu menciumku lagi semenjak kejadian natal tahun lalu?

Ugh, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Perasaan apa ini? Sakit rasanya.

"Mikan?" Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh.

"Hotaru?" Gumamku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya khawatir karena melihat air mataku.

"Oh, tidak" Aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya dengan tangan.

"Sa, sakura. Mana Natsume?" Tanya Luca-pyon kemudian.

"…." Aku diam saja. Aku merasa speechless mendengar nama Natsume.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bye." Kata Hotaru kemudian. Hotaru berlari menjauh sambil menyeret tangan Luca-pyon.

"Lho…?" Aku termangu.

"Mikan, aku mencari bendera dulu ya…!" Kata Hotaru dari kejauhan.

Hiks, Hotaru lebih mementingkan hadiah daripada temannya yang sedang menangis.

Ya, sudahlah…

Aku berjalan. Semakin lama hari semakin gelap. Aku baru ingat kami, para peserta lomba hanya di beri waktu sampai pukul 19.00 untuk tiba di puncak. Jika tidak, berarti dianggap kalah dan tersesat.

Aku menoleh kanan kiri dan tak kulihat ada tanda panah. Apa aku tersesat?

Aku hendak memanggil Natsume, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika didekatnya.

Kali ini aku merasa aku benar-benar tersesat dan menderita karena dari tadi aku menahan buang air kecil.

Oh, tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Bisa-bisa ngompol nih.

"Natsume.." Dengan terpaksa aku memanggil nama si Mesum itu.

"Natsume… Dimana kau?" Aku memanggil namanya hingga langit tampak mulai gelap.

Aku berlari mencari jamban daripada mencari dia.

**Bruuk!** Aku menabrak sesuatu.

"Natsume…" Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Tersesat? Sudah kuduga…" Katanya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Apa kau lihat kamar mandi disini?" Tanyaku dengan wajah aneh.

"Ha? Mana ada kamar mandi dihutan, Bodoh. Yang ada mungkin jamban…"

"Cepat beritahu aku!" Aku berteriak dihadapannya.

"Disana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk arah selatan.

Aku menarik tangannya hingga sampai di tempat itu.

Aku tertegun setibanya ditempat itu. persis tempat dimimpiku. Benar-benar persis. Perasaanku merinding.

"Ada apa? Cepat masuk sana!" Kata Natsume kemudian.

Aku memasuki jamban. Bagaimana bisa… Persis sekali.

"Awas kalau kau ngintip, Natsume!" Aku berteriak.

Setelah beberapa menit…

"Ah, legaanyaa…" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

"Uhuk… Uhuk."

Akh, apa itu suara Natsume. Kenapa dia terbatuk. Apa mungkin…?

Aku menoleh.

"Nat..su..me..?" Cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Dia terbatuk dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

Benarkah yang aku lihat ini…?

Aku mendekat padanya.

Air mataku keluar lagi. Aku tidak mau kejadian dalam mimpi buruk itu terulang lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Aku akui itu.

"Mikan?" Katanya saat aku memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin itu.

Aku menoleh pada wajahnya yang tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Natsume dengan ekspresi terkejut dan darah masih dibibirnya.

"Aku takut kejadian dalam mimpiku terjadi. Aku gak mau Natsume mati. Hiks… hikss.." Jawabku terbata-bata.

"Mati?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, kau batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah."

"Maksudmu ini?"

"Hn.. iya.." Aku mengangguk.

"Hahaha.." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa tertawa. Kau sekarat sekarang!"

"Hhah.. hah.. Ini buah berry merah, Bodoh! Rasanya masam, jadi aku terbatuk-batuk sampai muntah. Mau coba?" Katanya kemudian sambil menawarkan wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaa…" Aku melepas pelukkanku. Wajahku panas. Lebih panas dari yang tadi. Sialan! Aku tertipu!

"Haha.." Dia masih tertawa. Yah, lebih tepatnya tertawa ejekan. Bisa bayangkan, 'kan?

xxXxx

Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 18.00, sebentar lagi kami harus sampai di tempat finish.

"Hei, Mikan jelek!" Tiba-tiba suara itu menghadangku.

"Permy?" Aku kaget dengan penampilannya.

"Lihat ini! Benderaku banyak sekali. hoho.." Katanya sambil mennjukkan bendera yang dipajang disetiap kantung bajunya.

"Whoaa.." Aku terkagum-kagum.

"Merak sombong" Kata Koko mengejek Permy yang sombong minta ampun itu.

"Awas kau Koko!" Permy terlihat seperti medusa.

"Hei, mikan jelek, kau dapat bendera berapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Err..." Aku merogoh kantungku. "Ini." Kataku mantap sambil menyodorkan tiga batang bendera.

"Hahahahahahahahhahaahahahahah..." si Permy tertawa panjang dan membuatku kesal. "Kau memang bodoh, bayi-pun bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak.. hahah." lanjutnya.

"Biarin, huh! Week" Aku menjulurkan lidah.

"Sudahlah, Polka. Punya kita juga banyak." Sambung Natsume sambil memberikan banyak bendera dari sakunya untukku.

"Whoa, ini lebih banyak." Kataku kagum.

"Apaa! Aku harus mendapatkan lebih banyak!" si Permy takut kalah dengan banyaknya bendera yang aku pegang, sehingga ia langsung menarik Koko dan ngeluyur entah kemana. haha..

"Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau dapat semua ini?" Tanya aku pada Natsume.

"Makanya.. kalau jalan itu liat-liat. Kau memang bodoh cuma bisa dapat tiga bendera. Benar kata si Kriting itu." Jawab Natsume enteng.

"Uaapa?" Ugh, ternyata dia memang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, aku capek, lebih baik cepat sampai." Katanya sambil berjalan mengikuti tanda panah.

"fyuh.." AKu menghela nafas lega..

xxXxx

Kami berjalan jauh dan langit terasa makin lama makin gelap saja. Dingin. Dress buat musim panas ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Angin berhembus kencang dan aku harus memperhatikan rok-ku agar si Mesum di depanku tidak mengejek lagi.

Kami berjalan dengan satu senter yang aku pegang. Saat ini kami berada di tempat yang curam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa jika harus terjatuh dalam jurang itu.

"Awas benderanya jangan sampai..." Natsume menasehatiku, tapi sebelum kata-katanya tuntas ada angin kencang yang menerbangkan rok-ku, jadi aku menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku. Karena aku memakai kedua tangan, jadi benderanya aku letakkan di tanah. Sehingga bendera itu tertiup angin dan masuk jurang.

"Akh.." Aku hendak meraih bendera itu yang masuk ke jurang, tapi untung Natsume menarik tanganku.

"Hati-hati bodoh!" Katanya dengan wajah marah.

"Awas!" Aku berteriak karena pijakkan Natsume runtuh.

Pijakkannya makin lama makin menipis karena dia berada persis di hadapan tebing yang curam. Dia terpeleset.

"Natsume pegang tanganku!" Aku menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Aku berusaha menariknya. Natsume berat sekali..

"Polka, lepaskan tanganku. Biar aku pegang pada batang pohon ini." Teriaknya dari bawah.

"Tidak!" Jawabku tegas. Aku menariknya dan hampir berhasil, tapi pijakkanku ikut runtuh.

"Sudah Kubilang lepaskan!" Teriak Natsume marah.

"Tidak mau!" Tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Udara semakin dingin. Jam tangan menunjukkan pukul 18.45.

"Tolong!" Aku berteriak. Nampaknya teriakkan ini seperti lenyap terbawa angin.

"Mikan!" Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Dari semak-semak ia muncul dengan wajah khawatir.

"Luca-pyon, Tolong aku." Panggilku sambil menangis. Luca-pyon mendekat, tapi..

"Jangan Luca." Dua orang menarik tangan Luca-pyon. Dua orang itu wanita, yang satu berambut pendek dan yang satu lagi berambut brunette terurai panjang. Mereka bertiga terlihat samar-samar.

"Luca tolong!" Aku berteriak histeris. Tanganku mulai tidak tahan. Tapi luca menghilang bak ditelan asap.

Aku menangis. Tega sekali dia meninggalkan kami yang sedang butuh pertolongan. hiks.. Mungkin itu hanya khayalan..

"Sudahlah, lepaskan!" kata Natsume memaksa.

"Tidak!" Aku berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba Natsume menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggamanku. Dia jatuh. Dia jatuh. Terdengar jelas suara dia terjatuh.

"Tidak!" Dengan senter aku melihat kebawah. Darah bertebaran disekelilingnya.

"Natsume!"

"Natsume!"

Aku memukul wajahku.

Damn! Sial! ini bukan mimpi.

-to be continued-

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Hurray..

Akhirnya nyampai juga cerita ini ke inti...

Fyuh.. legaa..

Please Review This Chapter..!


	4. Chapter 4

**Catatan Author:**

Akhirnya Update juga! Maaf kalau nunggu lama!

Hahahaha.. Banyak yang ngira Natsume bakal mati, padahal gak mungkin Aline tega.. Aline 'kan Natsume Lover paling setia..*dibacok Fans Natsume*. Lagian kalo Natsume beneran mati, berarti genre-nya harus diganti menjadi Horor/Mistery/Angst...de..el..el

Oya, makasih juga buat yang udah RnR chapter sebelumnya..! (NaruEls, Rihiko Hazuki-chan, So-Chand Luph pLend, awlia, Ran Ishibazaki, aLmaa, dan CRyMson LyL4c, dll).

okey deh basa-basinya! langsung aja... ini adalah chapter yang diawali dan diakhiri dengan Natsume's POV.. Check it Out! Enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi-sensei**

**You're Not Natsume**

**Chapter 4**

**'The Darkness'**

_Gelap. Hitam, kondisi dimana tak ada sedikitpun cahaya. Kenapa semua tampak hitam? Apakah aku tak pantas mendapatkan sebuah cahaya dan warna? Diam, sunyi, dan dingin. Kini aku sadar, hitam adalah kegelapan yang tak berujung... dan aku berada di dalamnya._

_"Hai, Apakah itu kau?" Sebuah suara menyeruak di sekelilingku dan menggema teratur. Aku hanya bergidik mendengarnya._

_"Siapa itu?" kataku pelan, mencoba mencari asal suara dengan menoleh kanan kiri. Tapi bahkan aku tak bisa melihat suatu apapun. Lalu aku menunggu detik-detik berikutnya untuk mendengar suara itu datang, tapi mungkin itu hanya khayalan palsu.  
_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya mulai berpendar sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung penglihatanku. Aku mencoba meraihnya, namun cahaya redup itu hilang.. Bak harapan yang sirna seketika..._

_Padahal aku berharap aku akan menemukan setitik cahaya, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya dalam kegelapan yang sempurna...  
_

_xxXxx_

_**10 hari kemudian...**  
_

**Natsume's POV**

Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhku kaku, tapi sepertinya aku masih punya harapan untuk membuka mata, meski berat.

Aku merasa aku tak lagi berada dalam ambang kematian.

Tak pernah aku merasa membuka mata begitu berat. Lebih baik kau suruh aku untuk mengangkat barbel dua kali tubuhku. Tapi apa daya, aku harus membuka mata, jika tidak aku akan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini selamanya, selamanya…

Akhirnya aku berhasil membuka mataku pelan-pelan. Aku merasa seperti terlahir kembali.

Hal pertama yang aku rasa adalah aku terbaring lemah dengan selang oksigen dan infus yang bermuara ke tubuhku. Aku sadar aku sekarang berada dalam ruangan di rumah sakit Alice Academy karena aku telah hapal seluk beluk arsitektur ruangannya.

Aku menatap jam dinding didepanku, menunjukkan pukul 03.00. Ditengah kesunyian malam ini, yang terdengar hanya suara mesin penghitung frekuensi detak jantung yang aku yakin berada di samping kiriku dan suara nafas yang teratur berasal dari sebelah kananku.

Aku hendak menoleh, tetapi kepalaku serasa berat. Akhirnya aku hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalaku dan melirik kebawah.

Seorang wanita berambut brunette tertidur ditepi ranjangku. Dia duduk, memeluk erat tangan kananku, dan membenamkan wajahnya disitu.

Aku menggerakkan jemari kananku untuk menyadarkannya. Yah, hanya tangan kananku yang bisa digerakkan, mengingat anggota gerakku yang lain terbungkus gips tebal.

Dia belum tersadar. Kali ini aku menggerakkan jari-jariku lebih kuat agar dia benar-benar bangun.

Dia membuka matanya, menoleh padaku, dan menatapku tak percaya.

Mata hazzelnya terlihat lelah karena nampak kantung mata dibawahnya. Namun ia tersenyum, senyum tulus seperti baru terlepas dari beban hidup yang ia derita.

"Natsume, kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan rasa senang yang luar biasa. Sambil tersenyum lebar dan mata berair dia memeluk tubuhku.

"Syukurlah."

Dia memelukku dengan hangat serta sama sekali tidak menyakiti tubuhku yang kaku. Dia terasa bagai malaikat yang menjagaku saat terlelap dan tersenyum saat aku terbangun.

Aku ingin berkata padanya, tapi sulit. Pita suara ini susah untuk diajak kompromi. Aku berusaha keras dan akhirnya dengan suara samar dan terputus-putus aku mengucapkan…

"Si..a..pa..kamu?"

Yah, siapa dia? Aku sama sekali tak mengenal gadis ini. Sepanjang keseharianku di Alice Academy aku tidak mempunyai seseorang teman wanita yang begitu perhatian padaku. Bahkan aku pertama kali melihat wajah gadis polos ini..

Dia bangkit dan menatap dalam mata crimsonku. "Ini aku... Mikan."

Mikan? Baru kali ini aku mendengar nama seaneh itu.

"Je..jeruk?" Aku balik bertanya padanya dengan suara serak.

"Natsume, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu," katanya kemudian.

Aku hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya padanya.

"Natsume… kau..? Kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku?" tanyanya lagi. Seolah dia meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ini aku. Mikan. Partnermu! Ayo sadarlah!" dia berkata histeris dan mengguncangkan bahuku dengan wajah seolah berkata 'Cobalah Ingat aku!'

Aku mencoba mengingat, mengorek memory dalam otakku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak ingat. Hal terakhir yang aku alami adalah aku terluka saat mendapat misi satu tahun lalu dari Persona hingga aku masuk rumah sakit ini.

Semakin aku menekan otakku untuk berpikir, aku merasa tersiksa dan rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang saraf-saraf di dalam kepalaku.

"Aargh..!" aku menjerit kesakitan. Sakitnya terasa amat sangat.

"Natsume?" gadis itu nampak panik. Dia cepat-cepat memencet tombol merah pada samping ranjangku.

"Oh, tidak. Ada apa denganmu, Natsume?" dia mencoba menenangkanku, tapi itu tak akan berhasil.

"Natsume, maafkan aku..! Jangan mencoba mengingat lagi!" dia histeris dan sangat panik dengan wajah amat pucat. Aku tetap menjerit kesakitan.

Dia berlari menuju keluar, aku yakin ia hendak memanggil suster untuk menenangkanku.. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian sebelum ia keluar, terdengar langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh..

Beberapa orang memasuki ruangan..

Dua orang suster dan dibelakangnya tampak Persona, Nobara, Rui, Hayate, dan Hajime.

Wanita bernama Mikan itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Persona terkejut melihat kehadiran gadis itu, sementara suster menghampiriku dan menyuntikan cairan kedalam infus.

"A, aku.." Mikan tampak pucat.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyelinap masuk! Rui dan Hayate, usir dia!" Persona tampak murka.

Dengan cepat Rui dan Hayate menyeretnya, dia meronta, tapi tak cukup kekuatannya untuk melepaskan tangan-tangan Rui dan Hayate.

"Mi, Mikan-chan." Nobara hendak menolong, tapi entah kenapa Persona menatapnya dengan tajam. Akhirnya Nobara hanya berdiam diri melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Tidak... Biarkan aku masuk!" perintah Mikan. Wajahnya yang tampak cekung itu menangis, lalu dengan pasrah ia terseret sambil menahan kesedihan yang sangat jelas menyebar dari hatinya..

Dia menatapku sebelum benar-benar ia keluar dari ruangan ini. Tatapan yang menyedihkan. Lalu ia menghilang. Menghilang dibalik tembok.

Obat yang diberi suster telah berhasil mengenaiku. Aku terlelap dengan membawa kebingungan dalam hati...

**End of Natsume's POV**

xxXxx

**Normal's POV**

Dia terduduk lesu dengan pandangan kosong sambil memeluk lututnya. Matahari sudah beranjak tinggi, tapi dari tadi ia hanya menatap pintu ruangan tempat Natsume dirawat dengan melamun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya memandanginya.

Dua orang berseragam Alice Academy menghampirinya.

"Mikan? Lagi-lagi kau menyelinap malam-malam kemari?" kata wanita berambut pendek. Mikan hanya diam tak bergerak mendengar temannya itu berkata.

"Pak Narumi menanyaimu kenapa tak masuk sekolah, ternyata kau disini. Dan kau tampak pucat, Sakura." kata Seorang lagi disampingnya. Seorang laki-laki blonde. Wajahnya khawatir, tak kalah khawatir dari si Rambut pendek.

Melihat Mikan yang tak bereaksi, mereka menyeret tubuhnya.

"Ayo, lebih baik kau pulang," kata mereka nyaris berbarengan.

"Tidak! Hotaru.. Luca.. Natsume sudah sadar. Aku mau disini!" Mikan berkata dengan pandangan masih kosong.

"A, apa? Dia sudah sadar?" tanya Luca seolah tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" sambung Hotaru.

"A, ada mereka.. melarang masuk," Mikan terbata-bata. Wajahnya makin lama makin menyedihkan. Lalu ia ambruk.

"Sa, Sakura!" Luca mulai panik.

Mereka berdua lebih membawa Mikan ke asrama dari pada di rumah sakit karena mereka tidak mau Mikan menyelinap lagi ke ruangan Natsume. Karena ulahnya itu, Mikan menyiksa dirinya sendiri, dan ia telah mengulanginya selama 10 hari terakhir. Semua orang yang tahu pasti mengira ini semua penyebabnya adalah rasa bersalah Mikan karena tidak bisa menolong Natsume dalam kejadian waktu piknik itu. Selain itu, banyak pula yang menyalahkannya dan mengira ia sengaja menjatuhkan Natsume. Ia terlihat sungguh depresi.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Kasihan dia," gumam Luca melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu terbaring lemas dengan wajah menyedihkan. Sejak kemarin Mikan tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah diperiksa ternyata ia hanya kurang tidur dan kelelahan.

"Bodohnya Mikan. Dia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Semua yang dia lakukan agak berlebihan," sambung Hotaru sambil mengusap rambut Mikan.

"Natsume memang sudah sadar," kata Luca kemudian.

"Apa kau telah kesana?"

"Sudah, tapi sebelum benar-benar menjenguknya aku diusir," Luca menerawang kejadian kemarin sore.

"Diusir?" tanya Permy, KoKo, dan Tsubasa berbarengan. Mereka tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk ke kamar Mikan. Sontak Hotaru dan Luca kaget.

"I, iya," jawab Luca.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Permy.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Natsume hilang ingatan."

"Hah? Amnesia maksudnya? Benarkah?" tanya Tsubasa dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku bertanya pada suster yang merawatnya dan ia berkata seperti itu. Entah benar atau tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak percaya!" Permy berapi-api.

"Aku pun tidak percaya. Semoga saja itu gak benar, tapi perasaanku gak enak," sambung Koko.

Mereka semua terdiam dan tampak berpikir kecuali Luca.

"Eh, tunggu.. Si, siapa yang mengusirmu dari ruangan Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa pada Luca.

"Orang-orang Dangerous Ability Class!" jawab Luca tegas.

"Hah? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Tsubasa mulai naik darah dengan suara agak keras sehingga Mikan terbangun.

"A, ada apa ini?" Dengan wajah kusut Mikan mengucek matanya yang sakit oleh sinar matahari dari jendela.

"Mikan, kau sudah sadar?" Hotaru memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku merasa pusing," kata Mikan sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Dari kemarin kau tidak makan, pantas jadi begini," Hotaru mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada Kening Mikan.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita biarkan Mikan memulihkan kondisinya. Mungkin besok kita akan membicarakan ini lagi," kata Luca yang prihatin dengan keadaan Mikan.

"Yah, kau benar, Luca. Dan untuk Mikan, kau jangan depresi lagi! Itu membuat kami semua khawatir," Tsubasa tersenyum pada Mikan dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Mikan bersama Koko, Permy, dan Luca. Dia terlihat sedang seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Mikan. Sekarang makan ini!" Hotaru menjejali Mikan obat-obat yang ia dapat dari Subaru Imai.

xxXxx

_**Keesokan harinya lagi..**_

"Mikan? Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Iinchou menghampiri Mikan yang mulai memasuki ruangan kelas bersama Hotaru.

"Yup. Maaf ya membuat kalian semua khawatir," kata Mikan sambil tersenyum.

"Awas kalau kau lakukan itu lagi! Aku sih gak bakal khawatir, tapi melihat wajah teman-teman semua yang khawatir membuat aku jadi sebal," Permy melipat kedua tangannya didada dan terlihat jelas kalau dia memang khawatir dengan Mikan walau kata-katanya berbeda.

"Hehe.." Mikan meringis.

"Kenapa kau meringis seperti itu?" tanya Permy sebal.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir sekali, kalau tidak kau tak mungkin menjengukku kemarin," jawab Mikan.

"A, aku cuma mengikuti Koko dan Kak Tsubasa," wajah Permy merah karena ketahuan bo'ongnya.

"Haha... Jelas kau bohong. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Lho.." Koko mulai menggoda Permy.

"Awas kau, Mind reader sialan!" Permy mengejar Koko dengan aura mematikan.

"Kurasa kelas kembali normal," kata Anna dan Nonoko pada Mikan dan Hotaru.

"Yah, kalian benar," balas Hotaru, "Tak ada Mikan membuatku bosan."

"Ho, Hotaru." Mikan memeluk Hotaru dengan puppy eyes.

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi diam, beberapa orang memasukki ruangan kelas dan itu mengejutkan sebagian murid. Yah, yang memasukki kelas adalah Natsume. Ia duduk di kursi roda dengan didorong oleh Luna dan Yo-chan.

"Kau sepertinya sangat senang, Mikan?" tanya Luna dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan.

Mikan merasa aneh. Senyum yang semula mulai ia tunjukkan kini hilang.

"Yeah, bagi orang yang membuat Natsume cacat seharusnya sekarang merasa menyesal, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan kau!" lagi-lagi ucapan Luna yang tajam membuat Mikan sakit hati.

Sementara Luna mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya, Natsume hanya duduk dikursi roda tanpa ekspresi.

"Diam kau, Luna sialan!" ejek Permy.

"Ho, mencoba membela si Bodoh itu?"

"Tidak! Dari awal aku memang membenci kau!"

Dan.. dimulailah adu mulut antara Permy dan Luna...

**PLok..Plok..!** Narumi menepuk tangannya, membuat kelas jadi hening sementara.

"Baiklah, semuanya.. Pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dimulai. Semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing," katanya. Narumi sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Mikan dan Natsume dalam kelas, tapi ia membiarkannya. Dia tahu jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri...

_**Jam pulang sekolah...**_

Mikan berjalan lesu dan sempoyongan. Tak diperhatikannya Hotaru, Luca, Permy, Iincho, Koko, dan Kitsuneme sedang memandangi dirinya prihatin.

"Sudahlah, Mikan. Mungkin Natsume dan Yo-chan cuma terkena Soul Sucking Alice-nya Luna," kata Luca santai.

"Yah, aku juga yakin apa yang dikatakan Luca," sambung Permy.

"Terima kasih teman-teman. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan," jawab Mikan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kitsuneme heran.

"Aku heran kenapa Persona melarang kita mendekati Natsume?" tanya Mikan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku tahu jawabannya," Tsubasa tiba-tiba nongol bersama Misaki dan Tonouchi.

"Senpai!" Mikan memeluk Tsubasa, Tono, dan Misaki.

"Hoo, Mikan. Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Tono dengan wajah gembira.

"Yup. Lihat ini!" Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memperlihatkan otot-ototnya.

"Haha.. Kau masih terlihat kurus, Chibi," sambung Misaki. Dia mengusap-usap rambut Mikan.

"hehe... Oh iya, katanya Kak Tsubasa tahu tentang Persona?" Mikan memandang Tsubasa dengan penuh tanya.

"Iya," jawab Tsubasa tegas.

"Apa?"

"Aku telah berpikir semalaman. Bisa kebetulan juga kita memikirkan hal yang sama, Mikan. Aku yakin Persona melakukan itu untuk sebuah alasan," jelas Tsubasa.

"Alasan?" Hotaru mulai angkat bicara.

"Yah, bukankah Persona tak ada alasan lagi untuk memaksa Natsume melakukan misi. Kurasa Natsume mulai sekarang akan dicuci otak oleh mereka."

"Benar juga ya... Bukankah Aoi-chan sudah bebas... Cuci otak?" gumam Mikan.

"Yah, dengan Soul Sucking Alice mungkin," balas Tsubasa.

"Bukan," sela Koko tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Mind Reader?" Tonouchi heran.

"Luna tidak memakai alice. Saat Luna mengenai seseorang alice, orang tersebut akan kosong pikirannya, tapi tidak dengan Natsume. Bukannya Natsume lupa ingatan? Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah saat ia menjalankan misi 1 tahun yang lalu.. Mudah bagi mereka mengelabuinya dengan alasan Aoi masih dalam tangan Persona," Koko menjelaskan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya, "aku membaca pikirannya tadi, selama jam pelajaran Narumi," lanjutnya.

"Hah? Kau pintar juga Koko!" seru Permy.

"Ya, tidak sepertimu," Koko membalas dengan ejekan.

"Awas kau.." Aura mematikan dari Permy mulai keluar.

"Eh, tunggu... Kalau yang dikatakan Mind Reader dan Kak Tsubasa benar, lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Natsume? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mikan mulai cemas.

"Aku ada ide," Luca tersenyum. Dari tadi ia hanya diam, tapi ternyata ia sedang memikirkan suatu solusi.

"Apa itu Luca-pyon?" tanya Mikan.

"Bukankah masalah ini berawal dari Natsume yang jatuh masuk ke jurang?" dia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab.

"I, iya.. Lalu apa idemu?" Tono mulai penasaran.

Luca membisikkan sebuah Rencana kepada mereka. Sebuah rencana yang brilian.

**End of Normal's POV**

xxXxx

**Natsume's POV**

Dokter berkata kepadaku bahwa aku kehilangan ingatan. Aku mengakui itu karena ternyata ini sudah satu tahun dari hal yang aku ingat. Bukankah aneh jika aku mengingkari kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku?

Semuanya terasa memang sangat amat aneh. Aku seperti berada di masa yang berbeda dengan orang-orang disekelilingku.

Aku juga merasa melewatkan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat semua itu. Termasuk si Gadis Brunette.

Yang ada dihadapanku sekarang hanya gadis yang menyebalkan, Luna namanya. Dia mengaku padaku bahwa dialah partnerku, tapi aku merasa sesak saat mendengar hal itu.

Luna sekarang menyuapi aku makan malam dikamarku, padahal dia tahu bahwa kondisiku fisikku mulai membaik dengan Healing Alice Stone. Aku bisa menyendokkan makananku sendiri, kok!

Dia memaksa. Rasanya dia tambah centil! Padahal aku juga tidak yakin mengingat dan berteman baik dengan dia. Mana mau aku dekat-dekat dengan gadis centil macam Luna. Wueeks!

Kalau saja Persona tidak mengancamku tentang Aoi, mana sudi aku dekat-dekat dengan dia.

Oya, bagaimana dengan Aoi? Berarti sudah satu tahun dia terkurung disuatu tempat di Alice Academy ini? Aku lagi-lagi merasa bersedih dan mungkin aku akan mimpi buruk malam ini.

"Natsume aku kembali ke kamarku ya!" Kata Luna saat piring ditangannya itu kosong dari makanan.

Cih, baru saja aku mau mengusir dia!

Luna lalu ngeluyur pergi. Aku senang melihatnya keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi begitu ia keluar, sepi merayapiku.

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan muncul dari kepalaku, 'Kenapa aku tak boleh menemui Luca? Apa yang diinginkan Persona? Tidak puaskah dia menjauhkan aku dari Aoi?'

Tapi disela-sela keheningan entah mengapa aku teringat kejadian itu...

**Flash back mode:ON**

12.00 siang tadi..

"Natsume!"

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku yang masih berada di kursi roda menoleh. Ternyata si Gadis Brunette.

Aku diam.

"Hosh...hosh..." dia terengah-engah karena mungkin mencariku keliling sekolah sementara aku sekarang berada di halaman yang terpencil.

"Natsume aku mencarimu kemana-mana," katanya kemudian.

Aku teringat kata-kata Luna tentang gadis ini. Luna bilang gadis inilah yang mendorongku jatuh masuk ke jurang. Aku menjadi antipati padanya.

"Mau apa kau?" aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ketus.

"Natsume maafkan aku," katanya dengan ekspresi memohon. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku benci padamu! Pergi sana! Kau tidak usah minta maaf karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"A..?" air matanya menetes, keluar dari mata hazzel-nya yang bening.

"Jangan mencoba menjilat!"

Ugh, kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sekejam itu? Mungkin karena gadis ini yang membuatku celaka! Memory satu tahun yang hilang itu tak bisa kembali dengan hanya kata 'maaf'!

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak mau memaafkanku ya sudah! Aku pergi..." dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku. Apakah ia malu telah membuatku celaka?

Dia membalikan badannya. Dia hendak pergi. Namun ia menoleh kembali.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Natsume..." kata-katanya terhenti. Dia mulai terisak-isak lagi, "aku sudah berusaha keras memegang tanganmu.." katanya sambil melihat tangannya sendiri yang ada bekas luka gesekan. Dia meresapi kata-katanya. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku lemah.." lanjutnya lirih.

Dia lalu berlari meninggalkan aku. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang kemudian menjauh dan hilang dari pandanganku.

Rasanya sakit.

**Flash back mode:OFF**

**End Of Natsume's POV**

**-to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah,,, selesailah chapter ini...

aku rasa kayak sinetron-sinetron masa kini ya...? Pake amnesia segala.. ck..ck.. *di timpuk sama readers*

Maaf kalau jelek.. maaf... maaf... *nangis darah...darahnya habis... tinggal tulang...is death..*

Caci-maki, saran, kritik, kata-kata gak penting (?), kelemahan Fic, penyemangat, pujian, atau pertanyaan silakan berikan pada saya..

Review Please..

Sampai berjumpa di next chapter (Aline berusaha yang terbaik buat chapter selanjutnya!)

luv,

Aline Light


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your review:**

Summer72, Hikari de Natsu, Rihiko Hazuki-chan, Awlia, Ran Ishibazaki, and Sizka Valentino.

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi-sensei**

**Pairing: MikanNatsu**

**'The Simple Plan'**

**by: Aline Light**

.

.

_Aku berusaha mencari cahaya itu kembali, tapi mustahil. Lalu aku duduk memeluk lututku di sudut kegelapan. Apakah aku selamanya akan seperti ini? Hanya menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputku? Betapa menyedihkannya aku. _

_"Hai, Apa benar itu kau?" suara itu datang lagi. Aku mempersiapkan telinga untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Mungkin dia yang bisa mengeluarkan aku dari tempat ini._

_"Ya. Ini aku," jawabku sok tahu. _

_"Hahaha.. Mengutuklah kau! kutuk dirimu sendiri karena tidak ada satupun yang mau menolongmu!" _

_Dia tertawa. Membuat semua pijakkanku serasa bergetar hebat. Lalu pelan-pelan suaranya menghilang lagi. Mungkin lenyap dimakan kegelapan._

_Aku memeluk lututku kembali disudut kegelapan. Membenamkan wajahku dalam kedua telapak tanganku yang dingin._

_._

_._

**Mikan's POV**

Saat ini langit menampakkan keindahannya. Siapa yang tak kagum dengan suasana pagi, karena begitu indah dengan langit seperti aurora yang berwarna biru. Wangi basah tercium dari dahan-dahan serta burung gereja mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk memenuhi alam dengan nyanyian mereka, indah sekali. Namun, suasana pagi ini berbalik dari suasana hatiku yang sedih.

Dari tadi aku hanya berjalan-jalan tak karuan di taman, memintil-mintil jari menandakan aku sedang bingung.. Benar saja, aku sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Luca pada kami kemarin. Apakah rencananya akan berhasil? Mengingat Kak Tsubasa menolak rancananya itu mati-matian!

Dalam ingatanku berkelebat gambaran kejadian saat itu...

...

_"A, aku tidak yakin… ta, tapi mungkin kalau kita kembali kemasa lalu dengan Time Trav.." belum selesai Luca bicara Kak Tsubasa menyelanya. "Tidak!" katanya tegas._

_"Kenapa, Kak Tsubasa? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" aku mencoba meyakinkan Kak Tsubasa, namun Kak Tsubasa tetap pada pendiriannya._

_"Time Travel gak akan merubah apa pun. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, itulah yang terjadi. Meski kalian mencegah piknik terjadi, itu mustahil." Kak Tsubasa menolak seolah ia telah sering menggunakan Time Travel Alice._

_"Aku setuju dengan Tsubasa. Lagi pula kita membutuhkan Nodachi. Dia sangat susah dicari.. tapi ada juga sih yang menjual Time Travel Alice Stone di…" Tono tidak melanjutkan bicara karena mulutnya langsung disumpal kertas oleh Tsubasa._

_"Apa? Ada yang menjual Alice Stone?" tanya Permy._

_"Bu, bukan.. I, itu." Tsubasa mengelak. Dasar Tono! Celanya dalam hati._

_"Pokoknya kalian gak boleh nekat menggunakan Time Travel, kalau mau tahu jelasnya mending kalian tanya ke Nodachi. Aku tidak ikut! Huh, Pokoknya kalau kalian kukuh mau pergi, akan aku gagalkan!" Tsubasa melenggang pergi._

_"Awas saja kalau kalian melakukan itu. Terutama kau, Chibi." Kak Tsubasa memperingatkan kami untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi menggandeng (lebih tepatnya menyeret) tangan Misaki ._

...

Lalu aku berjalan lagi menyusuri taman. Memikirkan apakah itu memang ide bagus atau buruk, tapi meskipun itu ide yang bagus...Apakah Nodachi mau membantu kami?

"Hah~" aku menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkan hal itu terus membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

Lalu karena capek berjalan aku duduk di bangku taman, tanpa kuketahui seseorang telah duduk dibangku ini. Menatapku tajam.

"Kau mengikuti aku terus ya?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Aku menoleh padanya, "Natsume!" aku kaget setengah mati.

"Jangan sok kaget!" seringainya.

"Aku gak kaget! Aku cuma terkejut!"

"Apa bedanya, Bodoh!" celanya.

"Ugh, selalu saja menyebut nama orang seenaknya! Bodoh-lah, Polkadot-lah, motif Stroberi-lah! Apa gak ada sebutan yang lebih bagus?" aku teriak didepan wajahnya.

"..." dia diam. Raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. _Benarkah dia tak ingat apapun?_

"Uh~ aku memang bodoh... Percuma bicara denganmu. Kau 'kan tak ingat apapun..."

Kemudian aku bangkit, hendak meninggalkannya. Daripada membuatnya marah trus, mendingan aku menjauh darinya. Toh, dia benci padaku.

"Natsume.. Aku pergi!" teriakku didepan wajahnya. Padahal batinku sebenarnya berharap dia mencekal tanganku dan berkata bahwa aku harus tetap disini.

"Yah, pergi sana!" dia balas meneriakiku dengan nada kasar dan nyeletuk. terlihat dua alisnya menyatu.

Kejamnya!

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Dia melihat itu. Meskipun dia tak pernah mengatakan sebelumnya, tapi aku tahu dia yang 'dulu' adalah orang yang 'mengerti' aku.

"Mau nangis? Aku tak peduli," katanya dengan seringai, "nangis darahpun aku gak akan peduli." lanjutnya.

"Ugh! Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Natsume!" aku menatap matanya. Mungkin wajahku sangat jelek saat ini, tapi siapa peduli! Aku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang melas, namun kakiku seolah tertancap di tanah. Aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku dan hanya bisa mematung dengan dada yang kembang kempis mencoba bernafas teratur menahan agar air mukaku tak terlihat.

"..." dia speechless. Keningnya berkerut, matanya menyelami masuk kedalam mataku, mencoba membaca pikiranku, namun itu hal bodoh!

Kali ini aku bisa memalingkan wajahku dan berlari meninggalkan dia.

Belum sempat aku mengambil ancang-ancang..eh.. dia menarik lenganku..

"Ada apa?..!" tanyaku dengan ekspresi agak aneh karena aku menahan agar kerut kegirangan/kegembiraan tidak terpancar dari wajahku.

"..." dia diam dan memandangiku penuh arti. Dadaku gemetar dipandangi seperti itu_. Tapi apakah itu artinya dia mulai teringat sesuatu?_

" A..apa? Lepaskan tanganmu!" aku mulai salah tingkah dan mencoba melepas tangannya. Tapi dia yang melihat wajahku memerah malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku mematung.

Ketika wajahnya mulai dekat dengan wajahku, kemudian dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tepat di telingaku.. kalimat yang membuat aku tak bisa tidur untuk keesokkan harinya..

Dia berkata datar dengan menekankan kata-kata yang membuatku tak nyaman, "JANGAN GE-ER YA! Wajahmu membuatku MUAK! Kau kira aku pecaya padamu? Dasar CEWEK IDIOT!"

"Ah..."

Kali ini aku benar-benar mematung.

_Kau tahu, Natsume? Sejahat-jahatnya kau dulu, setidaknya kamu masih.._

Aku tak berani berpikir macam-macam lagi.

Aku menepis tangannya. Aku benci Natsume! Aku benci!

Kebencianku mulai terpancar dari raut wajahku.

Lalu aku berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya lagi.

Aku harap tak 'kan melihat ekspresi bodoh itu lagi! Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini adalah menghentikan semua ini.

Ya, dengan **_Time Travel Alice!_**

**-to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Mi-chan:** Dikit bangetz..

**Nat-chan:** sang Author 'kan emang pemales. Baka!

**ALine-chan:** maeph lah, capek ni..! makanya, ripiuw-nya yang banyak ya.. Readers! kalo gak ripiuw, males ngelanjutinnya nih!

**Nat-chan:** Dasar! Promosi itu lah pkiranmu! *mbakar Aline-chan*

.

.

_Sekian dari saya untuk chapter ini. Jika kalian membaca tulisan ini berarti kalian sudah membaca chapter ini. Kurang panjang dan masih jelek, maafkan. Thank you so much! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your kindness:**

**Awlia, _Icha_, Hazuki, _Tama_, Ran, _127 Summerwings_, and Misyel.  
**

.

.

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi-sensei**

**Pairing: MikanNatsu**

'**You're Not Natsume'**

**Chapter 6**

**Time Travel**

.

.

_Hei, cobalah sedikit mengerti aku! Meskipun aku terus dalam kegelapan seperti ini dan selamanya seperti ini, tetapi aku masih sanggup berdiri, aku masih sanggup berbicara… Meski suaraku serak karena saking seringnya aku menangis, namun aku tak mengeluh, sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku tak pernah mengeluh! Hanya saja terdengar sedikit aku tak suka dengan tempat ini, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar mengeluh melalui pikiran dan ucapanku. Sebenarnya aku cuma menanti sebuah tangan terulur mengajakku keluar dari susana hitam ini… Maka, kumohon tolonglah aku! _

.

.

**Normal's POV**

Mikan berlari. Seolah ia sedang mengejar waktu. Yah, dia tak mau kehilangan satu detikpun. Dia terus berlari sampai keringatnya mengalir deras hingga membasahi pakaiannya. Kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kelas bertuliskan _Special Ability Class._

"Kak Tsubasa!" teriaknya sekeras-kerasnya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu kelas itu dengan keras.

"Ada apa Mikan-chan?" tanya Tsubasa. Kemudian, tanpa permisi Mikan menghambur dalam pelukan Tsubasa. Dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya sampai dadanya naik-turun untuk mengambil nafas, di peganginya pipinya yang terasa panas membara dan memerah bekas kejadian sebelumnya.

Tsubasa hanya diam memandanginya heran.

"Ada apa Mikan-chan?" kali ini Tono mulai ikut bertanya.

Lalu Mikan menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandangi Tsubasa dan Tono dengan penuh arti.

"Aku ingin kita menjelajah waktu. Seperti yang dikatakan Luca." gumam Mikan pelan.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin..?" belum selesai Tono bertanya, dia malah nanar menatap gadis kecil di depannya, "Baiklah" kata Tono kemudian.

"Tapi.." Tsubasa hendak menyela.

"Tidakkah kau lihat wajah chibi 'kita' bersedih, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa menatap wajah Mikan yang tertunduk lesu. Lalu ia merasa bahwa dirinya mulai dapat mengalah. "Hah, terserah kau saja, Tono! Jika memang ingin menggunakan _Time Travel_, kita harus meminta bantuan Nodachi… Hn, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kita dapat menemukannya. Akhir-akhir ini Nodachi menghilang. Mungkin tersesat dalam lubang waktu miliknya lagi.."

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku punya ini." Tono lalu memamerkan sebuah _alice stone _berwarna hijau muda seperti warna teh.

"Akh, darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya Tsubasa histeris.

"Aku mencurinya dari kamar Nodachi… Hahahaha…" jawab Tono. Mikan dan Tsubasa _sweat drop._

"Aku kira kau mendapatkannya dari tempat yang kau katakan itu… hm, yang di _Central Town_?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu tempat itu…" Tono menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memandang wajah Mikan dan Tsubasa dengan raut _innocent_.

"Dasar bodoh." Tsubasa menjitak kepala Tono.

"Terimakasih, Senpai." Mikan tersenyum. Tono dan Tsubasa yang melihat hal itu menjadi lega.

Hening.

Hening.

" E, berarti aku harus menggunakan _alice_ itu lagi? GyaAA, aku tidak pandai menggunakannya!" Tsubasa histeris. Kali ini dia membelalakan matanya.

"I, iya. Siapa lagi?"

~*(=_=)*~

Natsume memandangi langit-langit diatasnya dengan bosan. Apa yang mesti dia lakukan saat ini? Dia hanya bingung mengingat gadis _brunette_ itu. kemudian dia menatap telapak tangannya. Betapa kasar dirinya saat itu. Ditatapnya lagi telapak tangannya yang tak mau berhenti bergetar itu. Jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah, tapi sebuah ego selalu menelan mentah-mentah rasa bersalah itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Titik!" Didengarnya suara cempreng itu dari taman. Natsume lalu perlahan menggerakkan kakinya menuju jendela kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kau begitu pengecut, Tsubasa!"

"Kumohon, Senpai! Kumohon, Kak Tsubasa!"

_Mikan?_ tanyanya dalam hati. _Siapa kedua orang itu? _tanyanya lagi.

Lalu Natsume memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

Dilihatnya Tonouchi dan Mikan membujuk Tsubasa melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Tapi nampaknya Tsubasa berusaha kabur dan melarikan diri. Namun yang dilihatnya dan dipandanginya hanyalah sosok Mikan. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu seraya memegangi keningnya.

"Ayolah, Senpai!" Mikan menarik sudut seragam Tsubasa. Lalu Mikan terduduk lesu ditanah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya agar orang lain tak dapat melihat betapa sakit rasa hatinya saat itu.

"Mikan-cha..?" Tsubasa dan Tono bingung melihat kelakuan adik kelas-nya itu.

Mikan hanya diam dan mulai terdengar isakan. Tono dan Tsubasa tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Natsume yang melihat Mikan menangis dari kejauhan hanya bisa mencibir. _Dasar cengeng!_ serunya.

Dilihatnya lagi wajah gadis itu yang sudah tak tertutup kedua tangannya lagi. Berurai air mata dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi sedih... Natsume merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal...sakit dan ia memegangi dadanya.

"Ah, ini salahmu, Tsubasa!" tuduh Tono sembarangan.

"Mi, Mikan-chan. Maaf... baiklah.. akan kuturuti." gumam Tsubasa dengan agak tak rela.

Lalu Tsubasa memeluk Mikan untuk menenangkan hati Mikan.

Mikan berhenti menangis. Sebuah senyuman mampir dibibirnya. Ia merasa setidaknya segelintir beban dipundaknya telah hilang. Yah, yang dia pikirkan hanya untuk membuat Natsume kembali menjadi seperti dulu.

Masih melalui jendelanya, Natsume melihat adegan yang menurut orang lain itu adalah adegan romantis antara Mikan dan Tsubasa. Dia terdiam dan kali ini tidak ada cibiran terlontar dari mulutnya yang kasar itu. Kemudian dia meremas baju tepat dadanya, meremasnya dengan lebih kuat, lebih dari sekedar memeganginya. _Kenapa lebih sakit dari yang tadi?_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan heran.

"Ayo berdiri Mikan... Aku rasa hari mulai panas, kau bisa menceritakan apa yang membuatmu sedih nanti." kata Tono pelan.

Natsume masih memandangi mereka dengan perasaan aneh. Cemburu? Atau ia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan? Lalu sebuah kecurigaan terlihat disinar matanya. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan memasang telinga, namun mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan pelan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Dia kecewa, tetapi satu pikiran jahil hinggap di otaknya. Dia pikir bahwa dia bisa menjadi seorang _stalker._

~*(=_=)*~

Malam hari tiba dan langit tampak mendung. Tak terlihat satupun bintang yang bisa menenangkan hati anak ini yang mulai gundah. Seorang lelaki kecil pemalu itu duduk dengan wajah miris menatap langit yang hitam kelam.

Udara malam yang dingin menusuk tulang membuat ia mempereratkan pelukannya pada si Kelinci putih. Rasa khawatirnya pada sahabat karibnya yang hilang ingatan itu membuat ia sedih.. Meski Natsume memang ingat akan dirinya, tapi kelegaan yang temannya dapat dengan terbebasnya Aoi itu hilang seketika. Hendak ia menjenguk temannya itu, namun tangan-tangan dingin Persona dan anak muridnya itu mencegahnya..

"Ayo, Luca!" panggil gadis berambut biru membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, i..iya."

Mereka berjalan menuju Hutan Utara. Sepanjang perjalanan Luca hanya diam, dalam pikirannya ia yakin ia pasti mampu mengubah kenyataan.

"Hei, ayo cepat!"

Sesampainya disana Mikan menyeret lengan Hotaru dan Luca untuk berkumpul dengan Tono dan Tsubasa.

Singkat cerita, Tsubasa menggunakan _Time Travel Alice._ Semua tersedot dalam dimensi lain dan terlihat beratus-ratus _time hole_ di dimensi itu. Mereka semua bergandengan tangan satu sama lain agar tidak tersedot kedalamnya..

"Itu dia!" Tsubasa menunjuk _time hole_ yang terlihat kejadian waktu di piknik.

"Ah, itu aku!" Mikan teriak senang.

Semuanya melihat Mikan didalam _time hole_ itu, yaitu Mikan yang sedang berjalan menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

(nb: font _italic_ merupakan kejadian dalam _time hole_)

**_~x~x~x..._**

_**Bruuk!**__ Mikan menabrak sesuatu._

_"Natsume…" Mikan menoleh pada Natsume._

_"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Tersesat? Sudah kuduga…" kata Natsume dengan wajah mengejek._

_"Apa kau lihat kamar mandi disini?" tanya Mikan dengan wajah aneh._

_"Ha? Mana ada kamar mandi dihutan, Bodoh. Yang ada mungkin jamban…"_

_"Cepat beritahu aku!"_

_"Disana." Natsume menunjuk arah selatan._

_Mikan menarik tangan Natsume hingga sampai di tempat itu._

_Mikan tertegun setibanya ditempat itu. persis tempat dimimpinya. Benar-benar persis. Perasaannya merinding._

_"Ada apa? Cepat masuk sana!" kata Natsume kemudian._

_Mikan memasuki jamban.  
_

_"Awas kalau kau ngintip, Natsume!" Mikan berteriak._

_Setelah beberapa menit…_

_"Ah, legaanyaa…" Gumam Mikan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia telah keluar dari tempat itu.  
_

_"Uhuk… Uhuk." suara batuk membahana.  
_

_Mikan menoleh._

_"Nat..su..me..?" Cairan merah keluar dari mulut Natsume._

_"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Natsume terbatuk dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat._

_Mikan mendekat pada Natsume. Dia memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu._

_**~x~x~x...**  
_

"Mikan? Ka, kau memeluk Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa tak percaya. Mikan hanya _blushing_.

"Err.. i, itu karena..." belum selesai penjelasan Mikan, mereka terpaku dalam pemandangan di dalam _time hole._ Membuat wajah Mikan semakin merah, semerah tomat.

**_~x~x~x..._**

_"Mikan?" tanya Natsume saat Mikan memeluk tubuh Natsume yang dingin itu._

_Mikan menoleh pada wajah Natsume yang tampak terkejut._

_"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Natsume dengan ekspresi terkejut dan darah masih dibibirnya._

_"Aku takut kejadian dalam mimpiku terjadi. Aku gak mau Natsume mati. Hiks… hikss.." jawab Mikan terbata-bata._

_"Mati?" tanya Natsume bingung._

_"Iya, kau batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah."_

_"Maksudmu ini?"_

_"Hn.. iya.." Mikan mengangguk._

_"Hahaha.." Natsume tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_"Kenapa tertawa. Kau sekarat sekarang!"_

_"Hhah.. hah.. Ini buah berry merah, Bodoh! Rasanya masam, jadi aku terbatuk-batuk sampai muntah. Mau coba?" Kata Natsume kemudian sambil menawarkan wajahnya._

_"Kyaaaaa…" Mikan melepas pelukkannya. Wajahnya panas. Lebih panas dari yang tadi.  
_

_"Haha.." Natsume masih tertawa. _

_**~x~x~x...**  
_

"Oh, Kami-sama...betapa bodohnya Mikan." gumam Hotaru sambil mengarahkan _baka-gun_ kearah Mikan.

"Kyaa..!" Mikan teriak.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Natsume tertawa selepas itu..." kata Luca berusaha tanpa memperlihatkan rasa cemburu dalam hatinya.

"Ah, itu karena Natsume tidak tahan dengan tingkah bodoh Mikan! Nyahahahahahhahahahhahaha..." Tono berhenti tertawa karena...

**Bedebam! BUOM! Duarrr! **Hotaru mengebom Tono dengan _bazoka_.

"Berhenti mengatai Mikan 'bodoh'. Yang boleh mengatai Mikan bodoh itu hanya aku." kata Hotaru dengan gaya sok _cool_.

Hening..

Hening...

Lalu mereka mencari time hole yang berhubungan dengan kejadian itu agar mereka tak kehilangan waktu karena kekuatan alice stone yang dipakai Tsubasa hanya terbatas.

**_~x~x~x..._**

_Mereka berjalan jauh dan langit terasa makin lama makin gelap.  
_

_"Awas benderanya jangan sampai..." Natsume menasehat Mikan, tapi sebelum kata-katanya tuntas ada angin kencang yang menerbangkan rok Mikan, jadi ia menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena Mikan memakai kedua tangan, jadi benderanya Mikan letakkan di tanah. Sehingga bendera itu tertiup angin dan masuk jurang._

_"Akh.." Mikan hendak meraih bendera itu yang masuk ke jurang, tapi untung Natsume menarik tangannya._

_"Hati-hati bodoh!" kata Natsume dengan wajah marah._

_"Awas!" Mikan berteriak karena pijakkan Natsume runtuh._

**_~x~x~x..._**

"Gawat, mereka jatuh!" seru Tono dengan wajah khawatir, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Semua diam. Termasuk Luca. Tekad yang ia bawa apakah sanggup menyelamatkan Natsume?

"A, aku akan kesana untuk menyelamatkannya!" kata Luca dengan yakin. Seyakin-yakinnya. Tapi semua diam. Luca geram. Dipandanginya adegan detik-detik terakhir yang mampu mengubah masa depan itu.

_**~x~x~x...**  
_

_Pijakkan Natsume makin lama makin menipis karena Natsume berada persis di hadapan tebing yang curam. Dia terpeleset._

_"Natsume pegang tanganku!" Mikan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Mikan berusaha menariknya. 'Natsume berat sekali' pikir Mikan saat itu.  
_

_"Polka, lepaskan tanganku. Biar aku pegang pada batang pohon ini." teriak Natsume dari bawah._

_"Tidak!" jawab Mikan tegas. Mikan menariknya dan hampir berhasil, tapi pijakkannya ikut runtuh._

_"Sudah Kubilang lepaskan!" teriak Natsume marah._

_"Tidak mau!" Tubuh Mikan berkeringat dingin. Udara semakin dingin. Jam tangan menunjukkan pukul 18.45._

_"Tolong!" Mikan berteriak. Nampaknya teriakkannya seperti lenyap terbawa angin._

**_~x~x~x..._**

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam saja!" teriak Luca tak sabaran.

"A, aku tidak yakin." jawab Mikan ragu-ragu. Bukannya ia takut atau ia hanya menganggap ini hal remeh, tapi bukankah Mikan juga merupakan salah satu orang yang menginginkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan dialah yang menyeret-nyeret Tsubasa dan Tono untuk andil dalam mewujudkan keinginannya menyelamatkan Natsume.

Dia hanya ragu-ragu apakah yang mereka lakukan ini benar. Kenapa ia tak memikirkannya sebelum ia datang kesini?

Mikan benar-benar gemetar. Bibirnya menggigil menandakan ia terserang rasa gugup yang amat sangat. Tanpa disadarinya ia menangis. Ia menutup pandangannya dengan kedua tangan agar tak melihat kejadian yang dianggapnya sial itu.

"Mi, Mikan?" Hotaru memeluk sahabatnya yang seperti kesetanan itu. Mikan mengacak-acak kepalanya hingga rambutnya beruraian. hal itu setidaknya membuat Mikan lega.

Tsubasa dan Tono memandangi Mikan kasihan. Mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka sudah tahu tentang sebuah prinsip yang menancap dalam hati mereka bahwa tak ada satupun yang bisa mengubah kejadian masa lalu, yang terjadi memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Tapi tidak dengan Luca. Kekesalannya memuncak melihat dua orang yang penting baginya dimasa lalu menderita.

"Arg, baiklah kalau kalian tak mau! Bahkan kau juga, Sakura?.." Luca meringis ketika menatap Mikan. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan dan pernyataannya tak digubris oleh siapapun. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. "Oke. Biar aku yang melakukannya!" katanya tegas dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Tono, Tsubasa, Mikan, ataupun Hotaru.

"Tidak! Biar aku saja!" Mikan menghapus air matanya dan Mikan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luca dengan pandangan 'aku bisa melakukannya!' Luca tersenyum mendengar hal itu, tapi Luca tidak yakin akan kemampuan Mikan. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi Mikan yang begitu memaksakan keinginannya.

"Maaf, Sakura." katanya lirih.

Lalu luca melepas genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel erat pada pergelangan tangan kiri Hotaru. Tanpa ancang-ancang Luca menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang. Ya, lubang _time hole _itu.

"Tu, tunggu dulu!" teriakkan Tsubasa Luca hiraukan. Hanya satu tujuan yang hinggap di depan matanya.

**_~x~x~x..._**

_"Mikan!" Seseorang memanggil Mikan dari belakang. Mikan menoleh. Dari semak-semak ia muncul dengan wajah khawatir._

_"Luca-pyon, Tolong aku." panggil Mikan sambil menangis. Luca-pyon mendekat, tapi.._

**_~x~x~x..._**

"Oh, tidak!" Tsubasa berseru heboh.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" tanya Hotaru penasaran.

"A, aku tidak kuat menahannya. Kekuatanku terbatas. Alice stone dalam tubuhku sudah hampir habis!" kata Tsubasa seraya menahan sakit. Jika dilihat ke dalam _time hole_, semuanya tampak buram. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa.

"Kita harus membawa Luca kembali! Jika tidak, dia akan terjebak dalam masa lalu!" Tsubasa panik.

Mikan berpikir sambil dilihatnya Luca baru berjalan mendekat ke tempat kejadian itu. Apapun yang mereka lakukan saat ini tidak boleh membuat korban, pikir Mikan dalam hatinya. Sebesar-besarnya rasa ingin menyelamatkan Natsume, namun ia tidak boleh egois. Lalu Mikan memberanikan diri berkata, "Aku akan membawa Luca kesini."

"Cepat! Sebelum kekuatan Tsubasa sampai titik akhir!" seru Tono kesetanan. Tono pun membantu Tsubasa dengan penguat alice-nya.

Mikan kemudian berlari ke arah _time hole_ itu dan kakinya tergelincir, Hotaru yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menolong Mikan, tapi mereka berdua malah terseret masuk kelubang itu bersamaan. Berarti ada tiga orang yang masuk dalam_ time hole_. Hal ini membuat kekuatan Tsubasa semakin menipis.

**_~x~x~x...  
_**

_"Jangan Luca." Dua orang menarik tangan Luca-pyon. Dua orang itu wanita, yang satu berambut pendek dan yang satu lagi berambut brunette terurai panjang. Mereka bertiga terlihat samar-samar._

_"Luca tolong!" Mikan berteriak histeris. Tangannya mulai tidak tahan. Tapi luca menghilang bak ditelan asap._

**_~x~x~x..._**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Padahal tingal sedikit lagi!" terlihat kesal dan sesal dari wajah Luca.

"Maaf, Luca. Tapi kekuatan kami tidak cukup." balas Tono.

Luca diam dan dipandanginya Mikan yang tertunduk lesu, "Bagaimanapun juga, kita yang harus minta maaf pada Mikan." lanjut Luca.

"Kita kembali sekarang. Sudah kubulang 'kan? Kita tidak bisa merubah apapun. Yang kalian lakuakan hanya menambah kesedihan dalam hati saja." oceh Tsubasa.

**_~x~x~x..._**

_Mikan menangis. Mungkin itu hanya khayalannya.._

_"Sudahlah, lepaskan!" kata Natsume memaksa._

_"Tidak!" Mikan berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis._

_Tiba-tiba Natsume menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Mikan. Dia jatuh. Dia jatuh. Terdengar jelas suara Natsume terjatuh._

_"Tidak!" Dengan senter Mikan melihat kebawah. Darah bertebaran disekelilingnya._

_"Natsume!"_

_"Natsume!"_

**_~x~x~x..._**

Di dengarnya teriakkan dirinya saat ia memanggil nama Natsume kala itu. Dia tahu perasaannya saat itu. Sedih, kecewa, dan rasanya seperti ingin terjun mengikuti Natsume memasuki jurang. Tapi sekarang ia dan kawan-kawan harus kembali pada _present time_.

_"Natsume!"_

Sekali lagi di dengarnya suara itu, dan hal tersebut membuatnya gila. Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Hotaru dari cengkeramannya. Ia berlari menuju _time hole_ itu yang sudah tampak _blur_. Barangkali masih ada kesempatan. Namun, Mikan malah terseret dan terjerembab dalam sebuah time hole lain yang berwarna hitam kelam. Sekelam kegelapan dalam hatinya.

"MIKAN!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Tak ada kesempatan lain lagi untuk meraih tubuh Mikan yang masuk dalam kegelapan.

Lalu gelap.

Gelap.

**-to be continued-**

**x**

**x**

~*(^.^)*~

_Yipie_! Rasanya lega karena _chapter_ ini sudah selesai! Lega bukan main!

Gimana? Apa kepanjangan? Terlalu banyak percakapannya ya? Geje? Hanya _readers_ yang mampu kasih komen.

Maaf kalo _readers_ akhir-akhir ini nggak nemuin adegan _romance_! _Chapter_ berikutnya ada lho! Tungguin aja ya!

Satu kata! **_Review PLEASE!_**

_Klik kalimat dibawah ini!_

\/

\/


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Aline ucapkan special thanks buat: **Icha Yukina Clyne, Uchiha Hazuki-chan, Yuuto Tamano, hana 'natsu' phantomhive, 127 summerwings, Ran Ishibazaki, Misyel, Tsu Xynless-XXI, The Lonely Crimson, dan Marsel**, yang sudah nge-ripiu chapter sebelumnya. :)**  
**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice miliknya Tachibana Higuchi.  
**

**You're Not Natsume**

_**A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction**_**  
**

**by: Aline Light  
**

**Chapter 7**

**~Perasaan yang Terbalik~**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tertarik masuk kedalam _time hole_. Aku terdampar. memasukki sebuah lubang hitam yang berputar-putar. Aku rasa jika aku memasukki lubang ini aku pasti takkan kembali. Aku terus memasukki dimensi yang berubah, dimana setiap aku mencoba membuka mata untuk melihatnya maka aku akan masuk ke dalam dimensi lainnya. Aku tak membuka mata dan itulah titik kesalahannya, karena saat aku membuka mata...**  
**_

_Gelap. Hitam, kondisi dimana tak ada sedikitpun cahaya. Kenapa semua tampak hitam? Apakah aku tak pantas mendapatkan sebuah cahaya dan warna? Diam, sunyi, dan dingin. Kini aku sadar, hitam adalah kegelapan yang tak berujung... dan aku berada di dalamnya._

_"Hai, Apakah itu kau?" sebuah suara menyeruak di sekelilingku dan menggema teratur. Aku hanya bergidik mendengarnya._

_"Siapa itu?" kataku pelan, mencoba mencari asal suara dengan menoleh kanan kiri. Tapi bahkan aku tak bisa melihat suatu apapun. Lalu aku menunggu detik-detik berikutnya untuk mendengar suara itu datang, tapi mungkin itu hanya khayalan palsu._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya mulai berpendar sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung penglihatanku. Aku mencoba meraihnya, namun cahaya redup itu hilang.. Bak harapan yang sirna seketika..._

_Padahal aku berharap aku akan menemukan setitik cahaya, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya dalam kegelapan yang sempurna..._

_Aku berusaha mencari cahaya itu kembali, tapi mustahil. Lalu aku duduk memeluk lututku di sudut kegelapan. Apakah aku selamanya akan seperti ini? Hanya menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputku? Betapa menyedihkannya aku. _

_"Hai, apa benar itu kau?" suara itu datang lagi. Aku mempersiapkan telinga untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Mungkin dia yang bisa mengeluarkan aku dari tempat ini._

_"Ya. Ini aku," jawabku sok tahu. _

_"Hahaha.. Mengutuklah kau! kutuk dirimu sendiri karena tidak ada satupun yang mau menolongmu!" _

_Dia tertawa. Membuat semua pijakkanku serasa bergetar hebat. Lalu pelan-pelan suaranya menghilang lagi. Mungkin lenyap dimakan kegelapan._

_Sebentar... _

_Aku menyelidik dan ternyata benar yang kurasakan seperti 'orang mengatakan sesuatu' itu hanya pikiran dan imajinasiku saja. Khayalan. Aku melengos._

_Aku memeluk lututku kembali disudut kegelapan. Membenamkan wajahku dalam kedua telapak tanganku yang dingin._

_Hei, cobalah sedikit mengerti aku! Meskipun aku terus dalam kegelapan seperti ini dan selamanya seperti ini, tetapi aku masih sanggup berdiri, aku masih sanggup berbicara… Meski suaraku serak karena saking seringnya aku menangis, namun aku tak mengeluh, sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku tak pernah mengeluh! _

_Hanya saja terdengar sedikit aku tak suka dengan tempat ini, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar mengeluh melalui pikiran dan ucapanku. Sebenarnya aku cuma menanti sebuah tangan terulur mengajakku keluar dari susana hitam ini… Maka, kumohon tolonglah aku!_

_Tunggu dulu... Aku tak butuh pertolongan! Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Natsume saat ia berada dalam kegelapan. Apakah seperti ini?_

_Apakah seperti ini, Natsume?_

_...Natsume?_

_

* * *

_

_**Natsume's POV**__  
_

_'Tidak!'_

"TIDAK!" aku berteriak kencang dengan mata terpejam. Aku terengah-engah menyadari mimpi yang barusan aku alami. Itu hanya mimpi, namun kenapa tampak begitu nyata? Aku hanya bisa menghapus keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori keningku.

_'Mikan.'_

Lagi-lagi namanya yang selalu menggema dalam pikiranku. Nama itu mengusikku setiap detik-detik ini. Meskipun aku menyangkalnya, tapi aku yakin bahwa dialah wanita pertama yang pernah begitu aku rindukan. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Meskipun dirinya tak hinggap dalam memori otakku, entah kenapa sosok itulah yang sangat aku inginkan. Yah, memang sebelumnya aku menyangkal, tapi entahlah... aku tak paham akan perasaanku sendiri.

Mengenai mimpi, aku yakin kalau mimpi buruk yang barusan aku alami berawal dari kejadian semalam….

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

Saat itu ada sebuah pikiran untuk mengikuti tingkah-polah mereka dari belakang, dari tempat yang tidak terlihat membuat aku heran sendiri. Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri dan sembunyi di balik pohon sakura saat mereka merasakan auraku….

Waktu itu adalah malam hari yang gelap gulita. Dingin karena sehabis hujan menjadi sebuah cuaca yang tak terelakkan detik itu, namun badanku yang sedang sedikit sakit ini kupaksakan untuk mengikuti pikiranku. Rasa pening yang menyerah kepalaku tak aku pedulikan.

Kulihat Tsubasa, Tono, dan Mikan diujung Hutan Utara. Merencanakan sebuah rencana yang tak bisa aku dengar karena suara angin mendera kencang, namun bisa kubaca bibir mereka yang mengatakan itu dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah rencana yang brilian.

Setelah aku memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang lumayan jauh untuk menguntit, tiba-tiba datanglah dua sosok lagi, Hotaru dan… Luca! Hei, kenapa Luca juga ikut dalam rencana busuk itu? Bahkan Luca tak menceritakan apa-apa padaku! Luca tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang kecil sekalipun… Lalu ada apa sih sebenarnya ini?

Beralihlah pendanganku yang dari tadi hanya tertuju pada Mikan, kini aku memandangi wajah Luca. Aku mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Tapi kenapa… tapi kenapa pandangan matanya begitu sedih? Redup. Mati.

Aku melamun sejenak untuk berpikir, akan tetapi setelah aku menoleh kembali aku seperti tertinggal sesuatu yang penting….

Tiba-tiba mereka telah saling mengeratkan pengangan tangan satu sama lain. Memejamkan mata dan….

Sedetik kemudian mereka lenyap. Bagai asap. Tak tersisa. Hanya angin malam yang dingin yang membuat aku menggigil.

Aku terheran-heran. Tertegun hingga mematung.

Bukan! Yang membuat aku berdiri kaku dan mematung seperti ini bukan karena pemandangan bagai hantu yang bisa menghilang itu, namun kata-kata yang Mikan dan Luca ucapkan terakhir kali sebelum semuanya lenyap dari penglihatanku….

"Aku akan melakukan ini, semua demi Natsume," kata Mikan dan Luca saat itu bersamaan. Meski sedikit aku meragukannya karena gemerisik daun sakura di atasku, namun aku yakin 99,9 persen bahwa hal yang aku dengar itu adalah benar.

_'Jadi, rencana apa sebenarnya itu?'_

Aku menunggu. Berharap bahwa _alice_ yang mereka gunakan itu bukanlah _alice_ teleportasi yang bisa berpindah tempat. Jika benar itu adalah _alice_ transportasi, maka percuma saja aku menunggu di sini dengan wajah penasaran menanti mereka.

Satu menit... Dua menit... Lima menit.

...Sepuluh menit.

...Tiga puluh menit.

Arrrgh! Aku benci menunggu! Kapan mereka akan kembali?

Baiklah, aku memutuskan aku hanya akan menunggu lima menit lagi. Namun sebelum benar-benar aku menunggu lima menit, mereka tiba….

Kulihat mereka kembali berdiri ditempat semula. Melingkari seseorang yang kutahu itu adalah Hotaru. Hotaru menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Aku yakin dia sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya dan tak ingin ada seorangpun yang melihat tangisannya itu. Tapi,… Mana Mikan?

Aku menyipitkan mataku mencari Mikan, namun tak ada sosoknya. Di balik pohon sakura yang besar ini aku mendengar perkataan mereka dengan jelas….

"Hotaru, aku sangat menyesal," kata Tsubasa dengan wajah memang menyesal.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Bodoh!" Tono mencela dan malah terdengar dia mencoba menenangkan Tsubasa.

"Aku tahu, tapi Mikan…?" Tsubasa tertunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya.

_'Ada apa dengan Mikan? Mengapa Mikan tidak ada? Mengapa mereka menangisi itu?_' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku merasa bahwa aku sedikit melankolis, tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Aku melihat Luca. Wajahnya kini berubah tambah pucat, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Matanya berair.

Kemudian tanpa berkata sedikitpun Luca berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil menyeret lengan Hotaru. Hotaru mendongakkan kepalanya kepada Luca, membaca ekspresi Luca. Luca hanya memandangi mata Hotaru seolah menggunakan telepati, lalu Hotaru-pun mengangguk. Aku tak mengerti bahasa apakah yang ada diantara mereka sampai-sampai bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

"Hei, Luca! Mau keman…?" belum sempat Tono bertanya, Tsubasa menyela, "Pasti mereka mencari Nodachi."

"Aku tak habis pikir Mikan, Luca, dan bahkan Hotaru bisa berkoraban demi Natsume itu,"

"Iya. Rencana untuk memakai _time travel alice _dari awal aku sudah tidak menyetujuinya. Itu rencana yang bodoh, tapi demi Natsume mereka yakin mau melakukannya, terutama Mikan. Aku tak tega melihatnya memohon waktu itu… Tapi ini 'kan akibatnya…? Mikan jadi tumbal dari rencana yang tergesa-gesa," jelas Tsubasa panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam sambil berpikir.

_'_Time travel_? Mereka melakukan semuanya demi aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah semua yang dia katakan itu benar? Jadi Mikan benar-benar seseorang yang peduli padaku?'_

Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Apakah aku menyesal? Aku tak tahu.

Tapi aku masih penasaran dimana Mikan berada. Kupasang lagi pendengaranku untuk menyadap (baca: menguping) pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Mikan. _Time hole_ itu menyedot tubuhnya begitu cepat. Apakah itu lubang hitam? Oh, tidak. Jika benar, aku tak bisa memaafkan Natsume sialan itu. Tch, gara-gara dia... Coba saja dia tidak bersikap menyebalkan dan jadi hilang ingatan seperti orang bodoh!" Tsubasa jengkel. Menumpahkan seluruh amarahnya sampai-sampai urat di keningnya tercetak rapi.

"Sudahlah, ini juga bukan salah Natsume. Lebih baik kita mengikuti Luca dan Hotaru mencari Nodachi," kata Tono menenangkan. Dia tampak lebih tenang, namun dialah yang merasa yang paling bersalah karena dia tak mampu menjaga adik kelasnya.

Mereka kemudian pergi entah kemana aku tak peduli. Tinggal aku sendiri.

_'Dia masuk time hole?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Akh, aku tak peduli! Sekali lagi aku mencoba menyangkal.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan langkah lunglai. Mencoba tenang dan membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang yang sangat empuk.

_'Sedang apa, Mikan?'_ pikirku.

Aku melamun. Terus melamun hingga mataku sayu dan akhirnya masuk ke alam mimpi...

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Hah, mimpi yang menyebalkan. Kenapa setiap kali aku tidur selalu saja bermimpi buruk. Aku mendengus kesal.

_'Mikan.'_

Tch, wajahnya yang sedang menangis selalu saja muncul setiap saat. Aku benci. Tak ada ingatan tentangnya, tapi entah... aku merasa aneh ketika menatap mata _hazel_ miliknya. Seperti ada desiran yang membuat aku bisa mendengar degupan jantungku sendiri. Rasanya sakit dan terkadang menyenangkan.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku memutuskan akan keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara malam. Barangkali hal itu dapat menenangkan hatiku yang sedikit galau. Sebelum aku keluar, terlebih dahulu aku mencuci wajah dan mengambil jaketku yang tebal.

"Natsume," tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dari belakang sedetik setelah aku keluar kamar. Aku mengenal suara itu dan secepatnya aku menoleh, "Luca?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau…?" tanya kami serempak.

"Aku tak bisa tidur," jawabku asal.

"Yah, aku juga."

Hening.

"Mau kemana, Natsume?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak bersalah. Aku sebal melihat wajahnya yang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal dia telah menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," jawabku dengan nada dan wajah yang datar. Aku berjalan tanpa beban melewatinya dan tak menoleh kembali.

"Natsume, mau kutemani?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin sendiri."

Ketika saat-saat sebuah masalah menderaku, aku selalu membicarakannya pada Luca. Tak tahu, mungkin karena dia yang telah menyembunyikan sesuatu itu membuatku amat kesal.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Sunyi.

Dia tak mengejar atau mencela kata-kataku. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang dan ingin melihat ekspresinya, ternyata dia telah hilang. Tanpa suara. Dasar!

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan dingin. Aku berjalan pelan ke tempat terakhir kali aku menguntit mereka. Yah, di bawah pohon sakura.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, aku berdiam diri dan kemudian kudengar suara merintih, "Tolong."

Aku merinding. Bulu kudukku berdiri menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar mendatangiku.

"Tolong aku," katanya lagi dan kali ini kudengar suara itu makin dekat dan makin dekat. Kuputuskan untuk menoleh dan...

"Mikan!" seruku. Aku terkejut melihatnya yang seperti kehabisan tenaga. Terengah-engah sambil memegangi bahuku. Rambutnya terurai dengan berantakan hingga menutupi wajahnya. Jika aku tak teliti, mungkin aku telah menendangnya karena aku mengira dia kuntilanak.

"Sukurlah," aku memeluknya. Memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa rapuh dan basah. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman. Seperti aku berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang penuh kasih sayang. Sebuah senyum tertahan mampir di wajahku.

_'Bagaimana ia bisa kembali dari lubang waktu? Siapa yang menyelamatkannya?'_ Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan kepadanya.

"Kau… Na, Natsume," katanya terbata-bata. Wajah kami saling berpandangan. Kulihat, dalam dekapanku, ia membelalakkan matanya seperti orang yang sedang melihat hantu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Yah, inilah saatnya aku minta maaf. Yang dia lakukan mungkin sudah berlebihan untuk menyelamatkanku. Meskipun aku tak ingat seutuhnya tentang dia, aku tahu setidaknya aku tak boleh bersikap begitu padanya. Aku tahu dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku mengeratkan pelukkanku dan membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya. Sesuatu berdesir lembut melewati hatiku. Rasanya berdebar-debar. Sekali lagi, rasanya sakit dan kali ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Mikan aku min…" belum selesai aku berbicara, dia berusaha mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sontak aku kaget.

"Jangan dekati aku!" perintahnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Wajahnya pun bergetar mengikuti tubuhnya yang menggigil layaknya melihat seorang pembunuh.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Menjauh sana! Jangan dekati aku!" teriaknya lagi. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah keterlaluan memperlakukan dirinya, tapi setidaknya kumohon dengarkanlah permintaan maafku, batiku lirih.

Dia menunduk. Tubuh yang compang-camping itu menggigil lebih kuat, matanya membesar dan memberi kesan seram padaku, "Ada apa denganmu, Mikan?" tanyaku heran.

Dia tak menjawab dan malah berlari meninggalkanku. Berlari tunggang langgang seperti dikejar malaikat maut. Aku hanya memandangi heran tubuhnya menjauh. Namun kemudian dia terjatuh tersungkur. _'Pasti kehabisan tenaga,'_ pikirku.

Aku mendekat padanya yang tersungkur yang susah untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa sikapmu malah seperti ini?" tanyaku sebal. Aku meraih tangannya dengan paksa agar dia mampu berdiri.

Dengan rambut terurai dan wajah yang seperti orang gila itu membuat dia tampak seperti orang yang tak tentu arah. Kupandangi matanya yang tak mampu melihat mataku itu. Menangis. Dia menangis.

_'Ada apa sih?_' batinku bertanya-tanya, _'apa yang telah ia alami?'_

"Tatap aku, Bodoh!" teriakku keras. Emosiku naik. Namun dia tak berani melihat mataku, bahkan wajahku. Dirinya hanya menangis memalingkan wajah dan aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Aku kasihan.

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku kemudian dengan nada lebih pelan. Aku melihat wajahnya lekat-lekat. Aku menyingkirkan poninya yang panjang yang menutupi matanya dengan jari-jariku agar aku bisa menghapus air matanya itu. Dia tak mejawab, menepis tanganku, dan lagi-lagi menangis.

"Hiks…hiks…" terdengar suara isakannya yang naik turun. Aku tak tega. Seperti kehabisan nafas hingga dia tersengal-sengal.

"Hei, ayolah! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku seperti memaksa anak kecil untuk memberikan permennya. Dia diam dengan wajah kusut. Baiklah, aku maklumi dia, mungkin dia trauma dengan apa yang barusan ia alami. Aku yakin dia baru melewati lubang waktu. Meski aku tak pernah merasakannya, mungkin memasukki lubang hitam bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Mikan…" lirihku memanggil namanya. Kuharap dia menoleh, tapi ekspresi yang ia tampilkan hanya kesetanan.

Kemudian hujan turun dengan aliran yang deras dan akhirnya menenggelamkan suaraku. Menghujani tubuhku dan dirinya. Langit ditutupi awan tebal dan suasana benar-benar gelap. Hanya ada suara hujan, jangkrik, dan kodok yang terdengar. Dia menggigil dan aku benar-benar iba.

Belehkah aku membawanya? Bolehkah aku memeluknya dan menghangatkan dirinya? Aku tahu dia kecewa akan diriku yang tak mengingatnya, tapi aku ingin ia mulai sadar bahwa aku melakukan ini memang karena aku ingin melakukannya.

Tanpa persetujuannya, aku memelukknya. Dia meronta sebentar. Dia menampar dan menendangku dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi itu tak berhasil dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Setelah meracau, dia kehilangan kesadaran dan dirinya terkulai lemas.

**Tap…Tap… Tap…**

Aku berlari kencang menuju perapian di kamarku. Aku berlari sambil membiarkan dia tergeletak lemah di punggungku.

Setidaknya untuk malam ini biarkan aku menjagamu, Mikan.

* * *

_Karena hidup adalah sebuah roda yang berputar. _

_Bukan hanya kita kadang berada di atas atau di bawah, tapi ini tentang hidup dan keadaannya. _

_Sebuah roda selalu berputar mengulangi hal yang sama berulang kali bukan?_

_Apakah kau mengerti, Natsume, kesedihan yang kualami?_

_Meski sedikit, meski kau tak mengingatnya… kumohon berbohonglah demi aku. _

_Sekarang tak berlaku lagi karena aku sudah tak butuh! Sedikitpun tak ada yang tersisa rasa kasihanku padamu!_

_ Aku tahu isi memorimu… kau sungguh bodoh! Bahkan lebih bodoh dariku. Kau bersimpuh merendahkan dirimu di hadapannya. Demi apa? Kutanya padamu, Natsume! Demi apa?_

_Kau bisa melarikan diri darinya, tapi dengan pikiranmu yang sempit itu kau tak melakukannya._

_Kau tahu…. aku hancur! Lebih hancur dari saat aku mengetahui dirimu kehilangan memori, terutama tentangku. _

_Tak akan lagi. Aku bersumpah demi diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan lagi menatap matamu._

_

* * *

_

.

**.**

**~To be continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note[lagi]:**

Yeah~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.

Ini dibuat bulan lalu. Karena kata-kata yang keluar dari otak Aline tak bisa bagus lagi, maka Aline hanya bisa melanjutkannya sedikit. Dan memotongnya sembarangan di adegan yang menurut Aline adalah adegan seru! :P

Tapi... Aline rasa plot fic ini mulai berantakan.

Apakah ending untuk chapter ini terlalu menggantung? Jelek? Abal? Ancur? Typos?

Mungkin untuk chapter 8 akan lama update-nya karena Aline berada di tengah-tengah masa Hiatus.

Yup! Mind to Riview? Dilarang jadi silent reader!

FLAME? Dengan senang hati silakan~


End file.
